Harry Potter et le livre des morts
by les-dejantes-en-service
Summary: deux déjantés débarquent, Ron et Hermione se lâchent, Drago s'incruste, Sirius et Rémus st dans poudlard, comment doit réagir Harry? ben il montre aussi son vrai caractère!GROS DELIRES!venez!
1. présentation

**SALUT A TOUS !SALUT A TOUTES !**

Comme on va l'a dit dans notre fiche rencontre, cette fic est un gros délire, même si elle paraît sérieuse au début, elle est écrit par deux déjantés en service : Eléonore et Liz.

On ne vous en dit pas beaucoup plus mais soyez sympa et montrez nous qu'on n'est pas les seules folles et laissez des REVIEW !

Cela nous fera extrêmement plaisir et nous donnera envie de continuer, alors laissez vous aller. Sauf si vous trouvez ça nul, ce qui est possible.

_**Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas tous, ils sont principalement, tout comme l'histoire, issus des merveilleux romans de J.K Rowlings.**_


	2. une longue journée

**chapitre 1 : une longue journée**

Harry était allongé, le dos dans l'herbe du parc de wolf street., en plein soleil. le soleil cognait fort en cette fin de mois de juillet et Harry était obligé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Malheureusement pour lui, dès que ses paupière se fermait, ce n'était pas un léger voile de lumière dû au soleil qu'il voyait mes une grande pièce circulaire, entourés par des gradins, une grande arcade au centre, des mangemorts un peu partout et surtout, un homme et une femme engagé dans un duel magique sans pitié. Dans ses cauchemars, Harry voyait le combat, qui opposait son parrain et Bellatrix Lestrange, au ralentit, comme éclairé par un merveilleuse lumière rouge, puis en un éclair, il voyait Dumbledore, le majestueux Dumbledore arriver et son parrain se courber avant de traverser l'arcade et de ne plus revenir. Harry rouvrit les yeux, ses yeux vert émeraudes, humides non pas à cause du soleil mais de ce qu'il endurait depuis quelques mois. Il se leva et commença à marcher pour rentrer à Privet Drive, s'il arrivait en retard pour le déjeuner, sa tante et son oncle allaient gaspiller toute leur énergie à lui faire la morale. SI le jeune survivant n'avait pas perdu un de ses proches, il est évident que le mois qu'il venait de passer aurait été le plus merveilleux. Il recevait très souvent du courrier, de ses amis, des aurors dont Lupin. Mais le jeune POtter n'avait pas réussi à se confier à quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas en parler malgré les questions agaçantes de Hermione et la famille Weasley sur son état de santé. ce qui l'aidait à mieux supporter ces vacances chez les Dursley, c'était le faite que les meilleurs aurores pouvaient débarquer chez eux au moindre geste de maltraitance venant des Dursley, et Harry prenait à malin plaisir à défouler toute sa haine sur Dudley qui semblait encore avoir prit du poids, si c'est possible. C'est donc le cœur lourd mais avec un sourire narquois que Harry ouvrit le porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas lourd, il était en retard. Il se servit à manger et s'attendait à ce qu'il reçoive le serment des Dursley qui devenait quotidien , mais il n'y eut rien, et Harry en fut très étonné. " ce n'est quand même pas parce que demain c'est mon anniversaire qu'ils m'évitent ça". Le jeune POtter ne le sera pas puisque personne ne lui adressa la parole ce jours là, à son grand plaisir.

Après s'être brièvement rempli l'estomac, Harry monta dans sa chambre pris une pile de vieux journaux et de parchemin et sortit de nouveau dehors. Il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le parc de Wolf Street, lieu favoris du jeune gryfondore. les vieux journaux qu'il posa par terre n'était autre que les anciens exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers. En effet Harry ne pouvait vivre sans avoir de nouvelle du monde sorcier surtout en cette époque de guerre. Il avait gribouiller plusieurs note sur un parchemin, des idées, des pistes qu'il avait trouvé, mais sans l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, il lui semblait impossible de trouver quelque chose de concret. Il se récapitula les nouveautés dans sa tête :

" - Fudge avait démissionner en annonçant brièvement au monde des sorciers que Dumbledore pourrait avoir raison depuis le début.

Lucius Malefoy a de justesse été doublé par Alfred Blaire dans la nomination du poste de ministre de la magie.

le professeur Lupin avait pu reprendre son poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard grâce à l'abandon de la loi anti-loup-garou, de Dolores Ombrage.

Dumbledore avait repris place dans le magenmagot

_- le nouveau ministre a annoncé lors d'un discourt, que Vous-savez-qui était bel et bien de retour, et que de nouvelle institution seront mis en place très rapidement._

_- le ministre n'est plus responsable des actes des détraqueurs, et d'autre créatures magiques ont pris le poste de gardien de la prison._

_- tout contact avec vous-savez-qui sera puni._

tout sorciers ou sorcières, adultes ou enfants, ayant des indices sur ce que pourrait faire vous-savez-qui est pris au sérieux."

HArry était content que ces mesures furent prises, certes de le monde des sorciers n'était plus en sécurité, mais le monde moldu non plus. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Voldemort frappe pendant les vacances, mais aucun évènement étrange n'avait eu lieu. Il aurait été content qu'un peu d'action pimente sa routine, un peu d'humour ou d'aventure. Il n'était au courant de rien et avait l'impression d'être emprisonné, le courir presque quotidien de Ron et Hermione lui permettait de s'évader un peu mais rien de miraculeux, il s'était juste sentit un peu mieux quand Ron lui avait dit que les aurores s'entraînait très durement, que Sturgis faisait toujours croire que Sirius était en fuite. Mais quelques choses d'étrange s'était produit, HArry ne recevait plus la gazette du sorcier. Il avait demandé à Ron et Hermione s'ils savaient quelques choses et aucun d'eux n'avait répondit positivement, d'après Ron, le ministère n'acceptait plus les abonnements, et les sorciers voulant s'informer devaient signer une charge au ministère afin que les informations ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains. Certes il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée mais Harry se sentait encore beaucoup plus emprisonné.

Après une longue méditation, Harry se décida à rentrer, manger et attendre minuit pour fêter ses 16 ans, et recevoir, normalement, ses BUSES. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'ancienne maison de sa mère sans savoir qu'à un paté de maison, une jeune fille était comme lui, une sorcière. Il entra donc dans sa "maison protectrice" et Dudley remarqua les journaux sorciers que Harry possédait. Il courut vers son père qui se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son neveu d'un pas colérique.

tu oses sortir dehors avec tes trucs…anormaux !bougonna t-il.

Oui, répondit simplement Harry, maintenant si tu veux bien je…

Hors de question que tu ailles encore t'enfermé dans ta chambre à faire tes trucs bizarre , si tu y vas je…

Tu quoi ?

Je vais te faire regretter tout l'horrible mois d'été que tu nous a fait passé, dit-il pas fière.

Oh vraiment, fit Harry, je suis mort de peur !

Il passa devant lui en souriant et monta dans sa chambre, se demandant si Vernon avait vraiment essayer de lui faire peur.

Après un très longue attente, Harry entendit sa montre sonner minuit, il se releva de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, il attendit quelques minutes et aperçut Hedwige arriver avec deux gros paquets. Il la laissa enter et avec un sourire d'appréhension et détacha les deux paquets. Le premier était de Ron, un échiquier version sorcier pour qu'il puisse passer du temps chez les moldus. Il prit la lettre qui était mis avec et la lut.

_« Salut_

_j'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau, je l'ai fabriqué de mes propres mains ! au moins tu pourras t'entraîner chez toi j'en ai marre de gagner à chaque fois ! tu verras joint à la lettre une photo d'une fille que je connais, elle est sorcière et sera peut-être à Poudlard cette année, pas mal hein ? _

_J'espère qu'on se croisera bientôt, Hermione se fait du souci pour toi, comme d'habitude. Moi je te fais confiance, ma mère espère que tu ne te console pas auprès de jeune et innocente fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pense ça…_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, il était temps que tu ai des 16 ans !_

_A bientôt Ron, le meilleur. »_

Harry sourit, Ron avait changé, il était plus confiant, et passait encore plus de temps à rire, peut-être a t-il remarqué que le monde n'est pas si beau qu'il en a l'air. Harry regarda la photo de la fille et siffla, elle était blonde avec de magnifique yeux bleu-gris ,elle était très joli. Harry posa tout ce que Ron lui avait envoyé et pris le paquet suivant, c'était celui de Hermione. Il ouvrit et découvrit, à sa grande surprise un livre… « les mystères les plus sombres du monde des sorciers ». Il devait avoué, Hermione avait fait fort, il posa le livre et prit sa lettre, qui fut courte pour une fois.

_« Cher Harry_

_ce livre est d'une extrême rareté, j'espère que tu appréciera. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je pense qu'on se verra bientôt… avec toute mon affection._

_Hermione. »_

Harry posa la lettre et réfléchit un instant, Ron lui avait dit qu'il espérait qu'il se « croiserait » bientôt, et Hermione lui dit qu'elle pensait qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Quelque chose se trafiquait et Harry ignorait encore une fois ce qui se passait. Il décida de ne pas s'énerver mais la colère monta en lui. Il s'assit sur son lit mais n'eut le temps de s'énerver que deux autre hibou arrivèrent. L'un était de Hagrid et contenait ses habituelles bonbons caramélisés ; et l'autre venait à sa grande surprise de Remus Lupin. Il y avait un petit mot avec un petit paquet, il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un cadre photo, mais il était spéciale, à la place de la photo il y avait comme un miroir. Harry prit le mot de Lupin et le lut.

_« bonjour Harry_

_joyeux anniversaire, le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé est un cadre du bonheur. Il s'agit en faite d'un cadre photo, tu remarquera qu'il n'y a pas de photo, c'est parce que la photo de la personne que tu souhaite voir apparaîtra quand tu regardera la cadre. Chaque fois que tu veux voir quelqu'un en photo tu l'apercevras, avec l'apparence qu'il aura à se moment là. Fait attention avec il peut être dangereux._

_Je crois qu'on se verra dans pas très longtemps, je serais ravi de te faire visiter ma nouvelle habitation._

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Lunard… »_

Harry sourit, il regarda le cadre photo et aperçut Remus, souriant. Le dernier des maraudeurs avait prouvé à mainte reprise qu'il serait là quand le jeune Potter aurait besoin de lui. Harry rangea tous ce qu'il avait reçu, pensant de nouveaux à tous ce qu'ils leur avait dit. Ils allaient bientôt se voir, mais quand et où ? Harry décida de faire sa valise demain matin, en cas où ils viendraient le chercher, au moins il ne serait pas en retard.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, et comme il se l'était dit, fit sa valise. D'autre lettre arrivèrent, beaucoup de membre de l'A.D, et Harry se sentit vraiment agacé lorsqu'il découvrit que Cho lui avait envoyé une carte, avec un mot très bref lui souhaitant joyeux anniversaire. Avec le moral remonté grâce aux lettres de ses amis, Harry sortit se promener aux alentours de 10h, sa valise fermé dans sa chambre. Cet alors que tout commença. Il marcha un bon kilomètre vers Weggles avenue quand il entendit des voix s'élever. Il observa la scène de loin, et aperçut une jeune fille sortir de chez elle en claquant la porte, une femme lui criant après. La jeune fille devait avoir son age, habillé en jean et débardeur, elle tourna brièvement la tête vers lui. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain ne vit pas le survivant, mais lui réussi à voir ses yeux et eut une étrange impression de familiarité. Il avait déjà vu ses yeux bleu ténébreux, mais où ?

Il allait bientôt le savoir, avec beaucoup d'autre chose.

* * *

**voilà notre premier chapitre, il vous parrait peut-être sérieux mais les prochains ne le seront pas. **

**Que cela ovus ai plu ou pas laissez des review please!**

**Les déjantés en services vous remercient!**


	3. triple choc

**Chapitre2: Triple Choc.**

Ces yeux... mais ou les avait il déjà vu? Il fut couper dans sa réflexion par le cris hystérique de la femme:

Tu me fait honte!

J'en ai marre il m'arrive que des merdes, vous me détestez car j'suis une sorcière et mon père est mort!

Tais toi!

Non j'en est marre je vais voir Remus lui au moins me comprend!

Harry avait eut double choc, cette jeune fille était d'abord une sorcière et elle connaissait un Remus? Mais est ce que c'était le même Remus ? impossible... mais pourtant. Harry la vit s'éloigner il décidas donc de la suivre. Il la suivait de près, de temps a autre il se planquait. Il remarquas soudain qu'elle ralentissait le pas et se tournas, Harry fit comme si de rien étais en sifflotant. La jeune fille repris tranquillement sa marche, mais ouvrit ses oreilles. Il continua de la suivre quand soudain elle se tourna de nouveaux, Harry eut tout juste le temps de se planquer derrière un arbre. Elle marcha quelques pas suivit par Harry qui dut sauter un buisson quand elle se tourna encor une fois. Le brun du retenir un cris de douleur car il avait sauté dans un buisson plein d'épine, il fut soulager quand la jeune fille reprit sa marche a travers les ruelle, au bout de quelques minutes elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois. Il fallait dire que Harry n'était pas fait pour être un espion de première classe. Sauter devint une habitude puisqu'il dut ressauter dans un buisson mais il retomba mal et ne put retenir un cris de douleur lorsqu'il sentit une branche lui écorcher douloureusement le tibia droit. A travers les branche Harry put voir la jeune fille s'approcher de lui en sortant discrètement sa baguette, le jeune Potter vit soudainement un chat qu'il attrapa et le lança a travers le buisson espérant que la jeune fille aux yeux familier croie qu'il était l'auteur du bruit. Le chat apparut devant elle en crachant, le poil relevé, elle recula légèrement:

Tout doux minou...

Elle reparti, Harry soupira ,il se releva péniblement et continuas de la suivre. Le jeune survivant marcha donc de nouveau dans la même direction que la jeune fille, celle –ci tourna à l'angle de la rue et passa devant un jeune garçon qu'elle ignora. Mais quand Harry passant devant le petit rouquin, celui ci le stoppa.

qu'est ce que tu veux ?lui demanda agressivement Harry, tu es qui d'abord ?

Marc Evans, répondit le petit, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais reçu ta lettre de fourniture de Poudlard ? moi j'ai pas reçus ma lettre d'admission encore et je me méfie.

Harry cru mal entendre, Marc Evans, il le connaissait, Dudley lui avait tapé dessus, mais pourquoi n'avait –il jamais fait attention à son nom de famille. Il avait dit Poudlard, il avait bien entendu, le jeune survivant trouvais ça bien étrange mais lorsqu'il aperçut que la jeune fille était déjà très loin, Harry bredouilla des excuses au petit et continua sa poursuite. Malgré tout Harry avait de plus en plus de mal a ne pas rire, cette poursuite semblais prendre une tournure vraiment comique. Encor une fois la jeune fille se tourna, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès, cette fois Harry plongea au dessus d'un mur et tomba par malheur la tête la première dans la boue. Il râla un bon coût, oubliant sa soie disant discrétion, mais la jeune fille continuas son chemin, elle n'avait rien entendu. De plus en plus inquiète elle voulut tourner la tête pour regarder derrière elle, persuadé d'être suivit, mais au grand plaisir du jeune brun, elle trébucha. Elle ne tomba pas et se rattrapa mais le pauvre Harry du poser une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Puis il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était dans un quartier qui lui était complètement inconnu. La jeune fille s'arrêta pour refaire son lacet, Harry se plaqua dos à un arbre en attendant, un petit garçon de 6-7 ans avec une sucette dans la bouche vint se planter devant lui:

Et vous faite quoi monsieur?

Chuttt...

Harry lui fit signe de se taire, heureusement la jeune fille n'avait rien entendu et continuait son chemin. Harry fit un petit signe au petit et le laissas planter là. Il arriva à l'angle d'une rue, la jeune fille entra dans une maison: une maison typique anglaise, le jardin avait été laissé à l'abandon, l'herbe était haute et des fleurs de toutes sortes avaient poussées. Harry vit des nains de jardin peut commode, un chien, un loup et un cerf alignés sur le chemin de pierre qui allait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, quand le jeune Potter passa devant le chien celui ci se mit a aboyer. Il ne put retenir un petit rire, se genre de gadget le faisait toujours rire. Il s'approcha de la porte bordeaux, a travers il pouvait entendre la jeune fille engueuler quelqu'un. Puis une deuxième voie se fit entendre Harry la reconnut immédiatement, il n'hésita plus et entra, la jeune fille était face a... Remus Lupin:

Remus! s'exclamas Harry en colère, Mais tu aurais put me dire que tu étais là, tu...

Ola!

La jeune fille lui mit une main devant le visage, Harry étonné se tourna vers elle:

T'es gentil mais la c'est moi qui l'engueule après tu l'engueuleras!

Mais... tu es qui toi? demandas le brun.

Je...

Mais la jeune fille ne put continuer que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, sur un homme en jean et chemise noir, de long cheveux noir et des yeux bleu ténébreux, les mains pleines de sac divers:

Remus je suis rentré! je vais te préparer un délicieux repas... tien Liz, Harry qu'est ce que je suis content de vous voir!

Devant les deux jeunes gens près a s'évanouir de surprise se tenait devant eux: Sirius Black.

Triple choc pour Harry...

Dans une vielle baraque bancal du nom de Terrier, la famille Weasley s'activait. Ron et Hermione finissaient , dans la chambre de celui-ci, de faire leur baguage. Ron bailla:

Quel idée de se lever aussi tôt!

Tu n'est qu'un fainéant... j'espère que nos cadeaux vont plaire a Harry.

Ouais tu m'étonnes! rit le rouquin.

Au faite c'était quoi la photo que tu as mise dans ton paquet?

Oh rien... bon et si on y allait! Maman va nous attendre.

Ron se sauva de la chambre, Hermione ne comprenant pas sa réaction sorti a son tour. En bas tout les Weasley était préssé, Hermione avait passé une semaine avec eux et les aimait de plus en plus. La plus jeune Weasley vint a sa rencontre:

Hé 'mione tu faisait quoi avec mon frère?

Rien... on discutait!

Mon oeil!

Ginny j'espère que tu cours vite!

Pourquoi?

Parce que si te t'attrape...

Hermione se mit a courser Ginny qui se sauvas a toutes jambes. Ron et ses frères éclatèrent de rire quand les deux jeune fille trébuchèrent et s'étalèrent au sol.

A Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore finissait les dernier préparatifs. Il se sentait coupable et avait décidé que Harry passerait un mois d'août plus joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il rangeait ses livres quand une jeune fille blonde au yeux gris-bleu entra, elle lui ressemblait un peu:

Grand-père tu n'es toujours pas près on doit partir.

Voyons... la patience est une sagesse qui s'acquit.

Et blablabla... allez je veux voir papa et Ron!

C'est d'accord allons y.

Dumbledore finit de ranger le dernier livre et se dirigea vers la cheminée, où accompagné de sa petite fille il y disparut.

A l'autre bout d'Angleterre dans une vielle demeure a l'ancienne, Séverus Rogue lisait son journal tranquillement, Drago Malefoy arriva en soupirant:

C'est bon mes parents on tout gobés... enfin j'espère.

Ne t'en fait pas... tu es près?

A se que une fille hystérique me saute dans les bras? Toujours.

A se point? Je ne savais pas que tu faisait cet effet aux jeunes fille.

Non pas au jeune fille... a CETTE jeune fille!

Séverus ne put s'empêcher de rire, Drago lui tira la langue et sorti du salon.

Tous et toutes ne savaient pas se qui leur attendait... ho non ils ne le savaient pas!

**

* * *

voila pour le deuxieme chapitre, le troisième sera...vous verez bien!**

**review please!**


	4. embrouille générale

**Réponse aux reviews pour Mokuren01 : ravi de voir qu'on est pas les seules folles sur terre, surtout que, je suis vraiment navré, mais tu as l'air beaucoup plus atteinte que nous et que tu devrais aller au dernier étage de l'hôpital près de chez toi….mdr, je plaisante bien entendu. Ravi de voir que tu lits notre fic, j'espère que tu serras satisfaite. Pour l'histoire du chapitre 2 qui n'y était pas, lol, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je ne suis pas très doué apparemment. Encore merci de lire notre fic. Et à bientôt dans les reviews j'espère…**

**Merci à tous. Eleonore et Liz vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : embrouille générale!**

Harry rouvrit les yeux, il rêvait il en était persuadé. Un regard vers la jeune fille à ses côtés lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Elle aussi ouvrait et fermait les yeux sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Rémus se frotta les yeux, mais ce ,'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, il ne savait pas quoi faire et était persuadé que Harry et la dénommé Liz, allaient piquait une grosse crise. En effet, lorsque les deux adolescents retournèrent le visage vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver, un faux sourire sur le visage, ils se mirent à hurler en même temps.

non mais tu te rends compte ?cria Harry.

J'ai passé tout l'été à essayer d'oublier !continua la jeune fille

Tout l'été à trouver quelque chose pour ne pas penser à toi !

À pleurer…

Crier…

C'était un brouhaha et Sirius ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que Harry et Liz essayait de dire.

STOP, cria donc l'animagus, je n'ai rien compris, parlez un à la fois…

Tu te fous de nous ? demanda Liz. Tu crois vraiment…

Je crois que c'est à toi de nous donner quelques explications, coupa Harry.

Tu permets, lui rétorqua Liz, je parlais ! c'est un manie chez toi de couper les gens !

Sirius est mon parrain ! je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux et maintenant il est devant moi !je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu ne mérite sûrement pas de passer avant moi.

Je ne l'ai peut-être pas vu mourir, précisa la jeune fille, mais je suis sa fille ! donc c'est moi qui passe en première !

Harry éclata d'un rire signifiait rien de bon.

Sirius avoir une fille ! non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! tu vois toi un homme aussi gamin avoir une fille ! en plus, s'il avait une fille, il me l'aurais dit ! pas vrai Sirius ?

Harry regarda Sirius méchamment, celui ci fit un grand sourire à son filleule, se dirigea vers Liz, lui mit une main sur son épaule et dit :

Harry, je suis fière de te présenter ma fille, Liz.

Harry resta bouche bée, il lança un regard de détresse à Rémus qui craignait le pire.

je crois que je suis en train de rêver, murmura le survivant.

Mais à peine eut il finit sa phrase, qu'une détonation surgit du salon, tout le monde tourna la tête, et aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux, près de la cheminée, entouré d'un nuage de poussière.

Salut, dit Ron en faisant un grand sourire à Harry, désolé du retard, mais Hermione est vraiment insupportable !

Il arriva près de Harry et lui sera la main, puis regardant Sirius, qui avait lâché sa fille :

Salut mon vieux, ça fait plaisir de te voir, on a cru qu'on serait obligé d'attendre la rentré pour te voir.

Salut Ron.

Hermione arrive, continua Ron en disant bonjours à Liz.

C'est qui ce crétin ?demanda joyeusement Liz en regardant Rémus.

Ron Weasley, répondit Rémus.

Comment ça ce fait que tu sache pour Sirius ?

Le meilleur ami du jeune Potter, fut sauvé par l'arrivé de Hermione Granger par la cheminée. Elle fut surprise de voir tant de monde et avec un grand sourire, elle s'escusa de son retard. Elle embrassa Harry, Sirius puis tomba face à face avec Liz.

Liz ?demanda-t-elle.

Hermione ? répondit-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bah, je suis l'amie de Harry et Ron…et toi….tu t'appelles Liz Black c'est ça ?

Ouai.

Tu es la fille de Sirius ?

Ouai.

Je savais pas, c'est étonnant.

Au moins une chose qu'on a en commun, râla Harry. Comment ça se fait que…

On se connaît ?interrompu Liz, on était dans la même école primaire.

Super, cria Harry, et est ce que maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pourrais avoir une explication !

Oui , j'aimerais aussi, confirma Liz.

Tout le monde se regarda, mais personne ne bougea les lèvres pour parler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il y eut un craquement sonore que Rémus ouvrit la bouche.

en faite, avait-il commencé quand un homme avec une grande robe de sorcier noire avait apparu par transplanage à côté de la cheminée.

Salut Rémus, je suis désolé d'être en retard, oula je vois que tout le monde est là…

Qu'est ce qu'il fou là celui ci, demanda Harry.

Voyons Harry, réprima Sirius, un peu de politesse ! Séverus je t'attendais, je t'ai acheté quelque chose.

Le maître des Potions se dirigea vers son ancien ennemi et lui sourit. Sirius rigola aussi et sorti quelque chose d'un des sacs.

tiens, dit-il, c'est le meilleur, celui que je prends.

Du shampoing, fit Severus, tu te fou de moi ?

Pas du tout, fit Sirius.

Mais il explosa de rire un instant après et Severus ne fut s'empêcher de sourire en repartant vers la cheminée, Ron voulu lui aussi rire mais le regard noir que son meilleur ami lui lança le stoppa net.

j'attend quelqu'un, dit Rogue, j'espère qu'il….

Une nouvelle détonation surgis laissant apparaître cette fois ci, un jeune homme blond et au regard d'acier.

et pour couronner le tout, murmura Harry, Malefoy.

Parrain ,dit ce dernier en voyant Rogue, tu abuses, tu aurais pu m'attendre !

C'est qui l'hystérique ?demanda Rogue.

Malefoy !cria soudainement Liz. Non j'y crois pas ! attend que je te chope et je t'étripe.

Elle, dit Drago en prenant une mine apeuré.

Liz se dirigea vers lui d'un pas pressé et lui donna une grosse gifle.

aie, dit simplement Malefoy.

Harry crut qu'il allait exploser quand une jeune fille blonde apparut soudainement aux côtés de Rogue.

salut ! cria t-elle, Papa tu sais que tu es très dur à joindre !

Elle embrassa rogue sur la joue, Harry crut vraiment qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Hé mais attends, dit Harry, tu es la fille de la photo.

Ouai c'est elle, dit Ron, Eleonore.

Qu'elle photo ?demanda Hermione.

Salut Liz, dit la nouvelle, pas mal ton copain, c'est qui ?

Pas mon copain.

Salut Ron, continua t-elle. Hé Liz, c'est ton père ?

Bah ouai.

Eleonore regarda Sirius avait un sourire charmeur et celui ci lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

pas mal du tout !

mais je t'en pris Eleonore, fit Liz, fait en ce que tu veux, en même temps tu peux lui demander comment ça ce fait qu'il est là !

ha, vous ne le savez pas ?ricana Malefoy.

Alors que Rémus poussa un long soupir et se prépara pour faire un long discourt afin de satisfaire longtemps, tout les objets se trouvant dans la pièce tremblèrent. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry.

je crois qu'il y a un léger problème, dit Harry, tout le monde sait que Sirius était en vie, sauf moi et Liz, comment ça se fait que Rogue soit là, avec Malefoy, comment Hermione connaît Liz, qui connaît Malefoy, que Ron connaisse Eleonore qui connaît Liz qui connaît Hermione ! je comprends plus rien ! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS !

La situation aurait pu être comique, si elle n'était pas si importante aux yeux de Harry.

oui je crois que tu dois en avoir, dit une voix derrière Harry.

Oh non pas vous ! murmura Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du professeur de Dumbledore.

grand père, cria Eleonore avec un grand sourire !

ce n'est pas le moment Ellie. Harry et Liz méritent des explications, nous allons leur en donner. Une fois qu'on sera assis.

Vous croyez que vous allez tout résoudre avec un peu de blabla ! vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous faite autour de vous !

Calme toi Harry, essaya de dire Sirius, il veut juste te donner ce que tu attends !

Il serait temps ! j'en ai marre moi de tout savoir à retardement !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, personne n'osa rien faire. Ce fut Hermione, au bout d'un certain temps qui le prit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelque minutes, ils s'assirent tous sur des fauteuils que Rémus avait fait apparaître et Dumbledore commença à parler…


	5. on en voit le bout

**Chapitre4: on en voit enfin le bout...**

Harry était assis entre Ron et Hermione qui tenait toujours la main de Harry. Liz s'assit entre Remus et Sirius qui avait passé un bras au dessus de ses épaule, Eleonore, surnommé Elie s'assit sur le rebord du siège à son père et Drago se plaça debout de l'autre côter de l'homme. Dumbledore s'assit sur un fauteuil face aux trois groupes:

Bien Harry tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que tu aurais du découvrir tout ça demain... et petit à petit.

Harry serrait les dents, il avait une envie folle de sauter sur le vielle homme, Liz se racla le gorge, tout le monde se tourna vers elle:

Harry et moi voudrions savoir comment mon père est en vie.

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit:

En faite nous n'en savons rien je vais vous expliquer.

_Flash back:_

_Un sorcier entrs dans la salle de l'arcade pour une re vérification, soudain il entendit une voix, étonné il s'approcha, il vit alors une tête dépasser du voile et lui dire:_

_-Vous auriez des vètements... et qu'est ce que je fait là?_

_L'homme bégaya quelque chose et tendit a Sirius sa cape de sorcier._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Voila, dit Sirius.

Et c'est tout? s'étonnas sa fille.

Non après on a dût expliquer au nouveau ministre que Sirius était innocent, heureusement pour nous il prend tous les témoignae au sérieux et une vielle dame à jurer avoir vu Peter dans l'allée des embrumes... et le voila libre maintenant! dit Remus en souriant à Liz.

Je suis super content, dit soudain Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui cette fois si un petit sourire illuminait son visage, Sirius lui sourit amplement:

De?

Que tu sois vivant... tu m'as beaucoup manqué...

Harry ça me touche.

Sirius et Harry se sourire, mais Harry voulait le fin mot de l'histoire:

Bien... maintenant professeur Dumbledore si vous m'expliquiez qui est qui?

Bien sur... commençons par Miss Liz Black... comme tu as pus comprendre Sirius est son père... mais sache que Remus est son parain.

Ouais! s'exclamas Liz. C'est pour sa que j'était venu le voir!

Bien et Remus depuis quand tu vits ici! Tu aurais put me...

Te le dire? mais je l'ai fait dans la lettre, et ça ne fait que depuis hier que je me suis installé.

Harry rougis gêner par la réaction qu'il avait eut envers Remus, mais il y avait d'autre chose que Harry voulait savoir:

Heu Liz?

Oui...

pourquoi tu as gifler le crétin de Malefoy... et tu le connais depuis longtemps?

Longtemps? non quelque année tout au plus! Et pour la gifle...

Que je ne méritait pas, dit Drago.

Que tu méritais! Car il m'a ignoré la dernière fois car il était avec une fille... pas belle je dois dire!

Pour sur elle est même horrible! s'exclama le blond.

Tient c'était qui? demanda Rogue.

Pansy!

Des beurk se firent entendre de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Rogue se qui fit sourire le blond. Harry se disait que Drago semblait différent a d'habitude, mais son idiotie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changer ni évolué:

Et tu connais Hermione?

Bas ouais, dit Liz. C'est un pur hasard mais nous étions dans la même classe en primaire! Et 'Mione tu est toujours une tête d'ampoule rivé a tes bouquin?

Ho oui répondit Ron.

et toujours aussi autoritaire et …chiante ?

oh oui, répondirent Harry et Ron.

Se qui lui valut à Ron une tape de Hermione et un sourire de son meilleur ami. Harry se tourna de nouveaux vers Dumbledore:

Et pour Ro... le professeur Rogue?

Et bien quoi dire... il semblerais que Sirius, Remus et Sévérus on fait la paix.

Mmmm... vous avez ensorcelé Sirius? demandas Harry.

Harry! Non j'ai juste discuter avec Sèv! lui dit Sirius.

Mouais... et Eléonore?

Ho la folle tu veux dire! s'exclama Liz. Elle est dans ma classe!

En effet Miss Rogue connaît bien Liz, ce qui est dommage vu l'influence qu'elle a sur elle… dit Dumbledore. Elle est donc le fille de Sévérus et... ma petite fille.

une mauvaise influence ? s'exclama Liz, non mais tu es culotté !

Je comprend pourquoi vous faite tant confiance à Rogue, fit Harry sans prêter attention à Liz

En effet... de plus Drago est ici car il a obtenu disons… le même statut que Sévérus, compléta Albus.

Drago? tu es donc un espion? demandas Harry.

Ca te pose un problème Potter!

Non... et Ron c'est une photo d'Elie que tu m'as envoyer?

Heu...

Ron rougit alors que Elie le regardait étonner:

Quel photo Rony? demanda t'elle.

Bah t'en fait pas Elie c'était juste pour te présenter à Harry...

Drôle de façon, dit elle.

Et vous vous connaissais depuis quand? demanda Harry.

Heu... depuis très longtemps je me rappelle que Elie passait les vacances à la maison quand on était p'tit.

Donc tu savais que Rogue avait une fille?

Bah non... enfin je connaissais Elie sous le nom de Dumbledore, répondit son ami.

Ron avait un peu rougis, Hermione le regardas de travers.

ouai, dit Harry, bon maintenant je peux me réveiller ? de mon rêve ?

tu ne rêve pas Harry, fit Liz, tu veux une preuve ?

va y , dit le survivant.

Liz lui mit une grosse baffe et le jeune brun cria de douleur.

voilà, dit Liz en haussant les épaules.

Mais tu es folle, s'exclama Harry sous le rire des autres. Sirius, fait quelque chose !

Désolé Harry, fit son parrain, mais je suis fou d'elle !

Il y eut d'autre rire et Liz sauta sur son père.

ouai bah heureusement que vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard !

bah justement Harry, fit Eleonore en se levant, c'est dommage pour toi, on vient à Poudlard cette année…

oh non, dit Harry.

Oh non, dit Malefoy.

C'est impossible, dirent les deux en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et hurlèrent tous les deux en même temps. Tout le monde rigola. Puis Eleonore se leva, se dirigea vers le survivant avec un grand sourire, se pencha vers Harry, toujours assis et lui dit :

je suis sûr que quand on se connaîtra, tu seras ravi de m'avoir à tes côtés…

tu es gentille, mais j'ai ma côte de popularité moi !

ah bon ?fit Malefoy.

Ils se lancèrent un regard de tueur. Puis Harry cassa l'ambiance.

c'est sympa cette petite réunion, on aurait dû inviter Voldy…

Tout le monde avait arrêter de parler et rire et regardait Harry avec des grands yeux désespéré. Sirius essaya de sauver son filleule et ricana. Mais il échoua. Dumbledore se leva et dit à Harry.

tu peux passer le reste de tes vacances ici, avec Sirius et Rémus.

Super.

Ron et Hermione le peuvent si leurs parents sont d'accord et puis le propriétaire aussi. Evidemment, Liz, tu habites ici maintenant. Drago, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, à bientôt.

Tout le monde le regarda partir et sourirent.

Alors, dit Rémus, vous restez tous ici ?

* * *

**alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?les idées sont les bienvenues, reproches aussi lol. alors review please!**


	6. petits délires

**salutà tous voilà notre chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, Eleonore et Liz vous souhaitent une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : review please!**

**et merci à Angie pour son review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : petits délires**

Harry souriait dans le vide, allongé dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il allait partagé avec Ron pour l'occasion. Ron, Hermione et Ellie étaient restés, ce qui mettait en perspective de bonne vacances aux yeux de Harry, il ne s'entendait pas trop avec liz mais peut-être que ça allait changer.

heureusement que Malefoy n'est pas resté, dit Ron qui rangeait ses affaires.

Tu m'étonnes, répondit son ami, avec tout ça on a même pas pu parler, avec 'Mione.

C'est pour ça que je viens, dit une voix à la porte.

Hermione entra et se dirigea vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

on est désolé de pas t'avoir dit que Sirius était vivant mais on avait…

ordre de Dumbledore, finit Harry, oui je m'en doute, mais ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, Sirius est en vie, il n'y a rien qui pouvait arriver de mieux.

On va passer des vacances de ouf ! dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

Ils se rejoignirent tous pour le dîner, quand Harry était rentré dans la cuisine, Liz était en train de se marrer avec son père, Ellie avec Ron et Hermione discutait avec Lupin. Le jeune Potter s'assit à côté de Rémus et en face de Sirius.

Harry, fit Sirius d'un ton sérieux, tu crois que je devrais me couper les cheveux ? Liz arrête pas de me bassiner avec ça.

Faut qu'elle arrête la moquette, dit Harry en se foutant de Liz, je trouve ça bien les cheveux long.

Ouai bien sûr, fit Liz, garde tes cheveux long, je m'en fiche si tu reste tout seul jusqu'à la fin de ta vie…

Moi je le trouve très bien comme ça, fit Ellie en se marrant.

Merci Ellie, tu m'offres un soutien que je n'ai nul part d'autre !

Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te plaindre ?demanda Rémus.

Si, mais pas quand tout le monde me fait chié.

Soit poli, veux tu, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Bon vous avez l'intention de faire quoi demain ? questionna Rémus.

Sortir, dit Harry et Ron en même temps.

Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir Harry, prévint son ancien professeur de DCFM.

Et pourquoi ? se rebella Potter.

C'est ce qu'on a dit, se défendit Sirius, maison pourra toujours dire qu'on a oublié.

Donc on peut sortir, répété Hermione.

Sirius et Rémus étaient septiques, ils hésitaient, un instant plus tard tout le monde remerciaient Liz en silence car la jeune fille avait user de son charme sur son père.

Allez Papa, avait-elle dit, tu m'as dit que tu allais repasser les test pour être auror, qu'est ce qu'on va faire si on reste là ? en plus, ce sera la première fois que je verrais Elie en dehors de l'école…c'est juste histoire de se connaître….S'il te plait mon papounet ?

Ça va Liz, j'ai comprit, répondit Sirius alors que Rémus rigolait, comment veut tu que je résiste à ses yeux là ?

Merci !

C'est donc grâce à la jeune Black qu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors le lendemain après midi, tous ensemble, cherchant quelque chose à faire.

moi, dit Hermione, j'ai très envie d'aller me venger de ton cousin Harry…

Hermione ? cria Ron, où est la bonne Hermione ? celle qui ne veut jamais faire de bêtise ?

Ron, fit Hermione, on est pas au collège là !

Collège ou pas, dit Eléonore, nous avec Liz, on fait ce qu'on a envie, quand on a envie.

Bon, dit Liz, on va le chercher ton cousin ou pas ?

Ok, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, il est probablement dans sa cabane avec ses super potes.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de la ville, montèrent une colline, assez raide, et marchèrent vers la forêt, en chemin, délires et conneries fusaient, et ils devaient souvent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffle tellement ils rigolaient. Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane, il n'y avait personne, c'état une vielle cabane en bois, construit entre deux arbres, très ingénieusement, ils devaient l'avouer.

on monte ?demanda Ron.

Liz ne t'as pas attendu, lui répondit sa meilleur amie.

Liz était en effet en train de monter sur la passerelle, suivit de Elie, qui montait lorsqu'on taper dans une branche d'arbre. Elles rentrèrent dans la cabane, et les trois autres firent de même. Une fois à cinq dedans, ils étaient un peu sérés.

je comprends pas, dit Harry, vu la taille de mon cousin, ils rentre qu'à trois maximum.

Ouai bah je sais pas ce qu'ils font la dedans, mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant.

La cabane comportait un seul et unique fauteuil où le nom de Dudley était graver dessus, deux chaises, sans nom, une minuscule télé, quelques bouquin sur la boxe.

c'est vraiment pourri ici, dit Ron en reculant devant une araignée.

Ouai, dit Harry, alors on fait quoi ? on détruit ou on laisse comme ça ?

On détruit, répondit Ellie.

Bon je descend, dit Hermione.

Elle descendit la première et alors que Ron allait faire de même la jeune fille cria.

Harry il y a quelqu'un qui vient.

Le jeune survivant regarda au loin et reconnu son cousin qui arrivaient du côté opposé à celui où eux étaient arrivés, accompagnés par deux molosses.

c'est eux, vite on se barre !

Ron et Ellie descendirent par la passerelle, Harry sauta sur un arbre qui cassa ce qui fit que la cabane était bancale.

merci Harry, tu pourrais attendre, je suis encore dedans moi !

Liz se dirigea vers la passerelle, elle défit la corde qui la tenait et fit tarzan avec ce qui détruisit tout le support de cette petite passerelle. Ellie et Hermione jetaient des gros pierres dans la cabane, faisant un vacarme assourdissant, Ron était allé aidé Harry qui essaya de faire tomber le petit arbre.

Harry ils arrivent !

tout le monde se mit à courir vers la sortie de la forêt alors que Dudley ordonnait à ses copains de les attraper. Harry et ses amis couraient, mort de rire. Mais il s'avéra que les deux molosses couraient très vite, et Ron et Harry qui rigolaient trop, allaient se faire attraper, ils arrivaient à la colline, et s'ils se laissaient glissés jusqu'en bas, ils était sauvés. Les trois filles se laissèrent alors glissés faisant des roulés-boulés. Mais les deux garçons qui étaient à deux doigts de se faire attraper avaient sauter comme des malades dans le vide et avaient atterris à plat ventre sur l'herbe, glissant ainsi jusqu'en bas où les filles étaient déjà. Harry atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur Eléonore, et Ron qui Hermione. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent tous de rire. Puis en se relevant aperçurent les traînés qu'ils avaient laissés le long de la colline. Ils rigolèrent de nouveaux puis Hermione poussa un cri.

mes vêtements !

Tous les vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, couvert de terre et d'herbe.

heureusement que c'est pas moi qui m'occupe du linge, dit Harry.

Ils repartaient vers la maison de Rémus, rigolant, se racontant d'autre conneries. C'est juste au croisement avant la maison, qu'ils aperçurent une affiche intéressante, annonçant un fête organisé dans une grande maison, pas très loin d'ici.

c'est quand ?demanda Liz.

Dans deux jours.

On y va ?

Bien sûr, fit Harry, e suis resté enfermé tout l'été, faut que je me défoule maintenant !

Sirius ne voudra jamais, fit Ron.

Bah on ne lui dit pas, répondit Liz.

Ils acceptèrent alors et rentrèrent dans la maison de Lupin, couvert de boue et d'herbe. Quand il les vit entrer, Rémus ouvrit la bouche en grand.

bah qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

On est tombé, dit Harry en rigolant.

Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?demanda sérieusement le loup garou.

Mais rien Rémus, dit Liz, on a juste glisser le long d'une colline.

Il n'y a pas de colline par ici.

Faut croire que si, répondit Elie.

Où vous avez été ?

Pas loin, continua Ron.

On t'assure, affirma Hermione, tu ne doit pas connaître le quartier…

De toute façon si quelqu'un qui me surveillais comme d'habitude il te le dira où on était !

Harry partit en disant qu'il prenait une douche, Ron courut alors pour y aller en premier. Rémus regarda d'un air suspect les trois filles qui haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis cet évènement, le jours de la fête de quartier arriva donc. Harry était pressé d'y être tout comme ses amis. Ils se levèrent donc de table après avec dîner et se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre des garçons.

vous sortez ce soir ?demanda Sirius.

Non on est crevé, dit Harry.

Ça tombe bien, il risque d'y avoir des…évènements dangereux ce soir.

Comment ça ?demanda Elie

On en sait pas plus, expliqua Rémus, on nous a lancé un avertissement, des mangemorts aurait été vu pas très loin d'ici, alors personne ne sort ce soir.

Tout le monde acquiesça, mais une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit dehors, suivit des ses amis. Ils marchèrent vers la maison destinée dans un silence pas très rassurent.

vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a pas de danger ?demanda Hermione

non, dit Harry, on a tous pris nos baguette, en cas où…

c'est ce qui est marrant qui ai du danger, fit Liz.

Toi tu es folle, dit Elie.

Et tu ressemble un peu trop à ton père !

Il y eut un éclat de rire général ce qui rassura tout le monde, puis ils entendirent la musique de loin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et rentrèrent en ignorant la fille qui les avait laissé entrer. Ils comprirent tout de suite, que la propriétaire de la maison avait été victime d'une arnaque et n'avait apparemment invité personne puisque elle essayait de virer tout le monde. Un instant plus tard, Harry et les autres dansaient comme des fous au milieu de la foule, s'attirant des regards de tout le monde. Mais l'ambiance côté musique n'était pas terrible et tout le monde tournait plutôt autour de la nourriture. C'est là que Harry rejoins Hermione pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Hermione lui lança un sourire coquin qui étonna Harry. Celui ci se prit alors une part de tarte à la fraise dans la figure, de la part de sa meilleur amie. Harry s'essuya alors que la jeune fille partit en courant, morte de rire. Le jeune Potter se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce avec un grand vers de soda à la main. Mais alors qu'il crut voir Hermione il lança le verre mais ce fut Elie qui se le prit. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une bataille de nourriture s'engagea entre les 5 amis, sans pitié. Harry s'éclatait, il s'agissait peut être d'un jeu débile gamin ou fou, pour lui l'essentiel était qu'il était heureux, Sirius était en vie, ses amis étaient avec lui, et il rigolait. Il ne demandait pas beaucoup , juste qu'on oublie qu'il est le survivant et celui que Voldemort veut. Cette soirée aurait pu très bien se terminé si sa cicatrice ne lui aurait pas fait soudainement terriblement mal, et qu'il tomba en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Il sentit un bras le soulever et pensa que c'était Ron. Il entendit sa voie au loin mais ne voyait rien. Il y eut comme un flash et il la vit, la marque des ténèbres.

il faut sortir d'ici, dit il.

Quoi ?demanda Ron.

Vite !

Ron aida Harry à se relever et ils se mirent à chercher les autre de vue, Harry voyait flou. Elie qui était en pleine discussion avec un ravissant jeune homme sentit un bras se poser sur elle.

on sort, lui dit Ron.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Vite.

Elie les suivit, ils trouvèrent Hermione et Liz ensemble et ils sortirent donc de la maison, Ron s'arrêta devant celle ci mais Harry insista pour aller un peu plus loin.

qu'est qu'il y a Harry ?demanda Hermione.

Des mangemorts vont venir, fit Harry, j'ai vu… j'ai vu la marque des ténèbres.

Ici ?mais pour quoi faire ?demanda Liz.

Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! faudrait mieux se reculer encore un peu…

Ils se planquèrent donc derrière un tas de buisson et comme Harry l'avait prédit, des pas pressé et des rires se firent entendre. Ils regardèrent discrètement, il s'agissait bien de mangemorts, aux nombres de trois, qui passaient devant eux en se dirigeant vers la maison où la fête se déroulait. Harry serra les dents. Un éclat de rire surgit de ses trois personne et Harry Et Liz sursautèrent en même temps, ils avaient tout deux reconnus le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce fut alors par réflexe que Elie empoigna Liz et Ron et Hermione sautèrent sur Harry pour l'empêcher de sauter sur la mangemort.

je vais la tuer, fit Harry.

Tait toi elle va nous entendre, fit Ron.

Allez on rentre, fit Hermione.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Ron et Hermione tiraient Harry vers la maison de Rémus, Liz se laissait tranquillement faire, mais elle était très énervé. Il y eut soudain une grande détonation, ils se retournèrent tous et eurent un hoquet d'horreur ; La maque des ténèbres brillait d'un vert éclatant au dessus de la maison où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se mirent alors tous à courir pour rentrer chez eux. Une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent dans leur rue, ils aperçurent Sirius et Rémus, accompagné d'une jeune femme courir vers eux.

Harry, Liz ?cria Sirius, vous allez bien.

Oui, personne n'a rien, précisa Harry.

On rentre vite, des aurors vont aller là bas, fit Rémus.

Lorsqu'ils furent éclairé par le feu de cheminée dans le salon, tous reconnurent Thonks.

qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Harry.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir, fit Sirius, personne n'avait le droit de sortir.

On a quand même le droit de s'amuser un peu, dit Liz.

S'amuser ?vous trouvez ça amusant ?cria Sirius, vous avez tous faillit mourir ! trop drôle.

Tu savais, dit Harry, tu savais qu'on risquait quelque chose ce soir, tu nous a dit qu'il y aurait du mouvement, tu nous aurez dit que des mangemorts étaient pas moins d'ici, on en serait pas sortir.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je sème la panique, fit Rémus.

Ouai bah Dumbledore il commence sérieusement à me faire chier, fit Harry.

Bon, s'exclama Sirius pour calmer tout le monde, l'important c'est que tout le monde aille bien.

Pourquoi ils sont venus ?demanda Hermione.

Ils savent que les Dursley n'habite pas très loin, ils voulaient attirer Harry je suppose, fit Rémus.

Pas très doué, dit ce dernier.

En tout cas, dit Liz, c'était…super marrant !

Ils la regardèrent tous et explosèrent de rire, ce qui changea l'ambiance.

allez, tous au lit maintenant…

on a le droit de choisir notre lit ?demanda Ellie en regardant Harry avec des yeux doux.

Oui, fit Sirius, je veux dire…tant que vous êtes un par lit…

Ce serait …essaya Harry, beaucoup plus conviviale si on était plusieurs…

Non Harry, fit Sirius.

De toute façon, fit Liz, il n'y pas vraiment de personne…intéressante ici…enfin, disponible.

LA discussion continua entre eux alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers leur chambre respectif sous le regard désespérer de Sirius et Rémus.

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis cet évènement et les choses commençaient à s'échauffer quelque peu. Harry et Ellie ne cessaient de disparaître plusieurs minutes, et Hermione et Ron étaient devenus pro dans les messes basses. Pour Liz, c'était différent, la venu de Thonks l'autre soir ne l'aurait pas déranger si elle aurait arrêter pendant ne serait-ce qu'un cour instant de regarde son parrain avec un sourire et des yeux charmeur auquel le loup-garou répondait volontiers. Ce fut un soir qu'ils apprirent que les vacances allait sûrement prendre que autre tournure. Installé tranquillement devant leur assiette, chacun parlait qui il voulait. Puis la discussion tourna un peu plus autour de Liz.

tu n'es jamais à la maison, dit Liz, et Rémus est toujours occupé.

Oui mais je t'ai dit que je reprenais des cours.

Tes cours ne finissent pas à minuit tous les soirs !

Laisse le vivre Liz, fit Rémus pour défendre son ami.

Je m'en fou à quel heure il rentre, je veux juste que tu soit un peu plus là…Et toi Rémus je ne t'ai pas causé !

Calme toi Liz, on croirait que tu es en colère contre lui, fit Ellie.

Ecoute, fit Sirius, je veux bien faire un effort pour rentrer…plus tôt. Mais si c'est pou t'entendre parler comme ça à tout le monde…

Je ne parle pas comme ça à tout le monde !

Pourquoi à lui alors ?demanda Hermione.

J'ai rien fait, se marra Rémus.

Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, dit Liz.

La jeune fille n'était pas énervé mais se sentait un peu seule.

écoute Papa, lui dit-elle tu sais bien comment je suis…j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe un peu de moi…Hermione est tout le temps avec Ron, Harry avec Eleonore, et Rémus…avec l'autre là…

Thonks ?

ouai voilà. Ce serait bien qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre…pour combler le trou…

ok, accepta Sirius, qui ?

ben…Malefoy ?

quoi !crièrent Ron et Harry, qui ?

tu sais le blond séduisant idiot mais amusant.

Malefoy, redit Harry.

D'accord, tu lui envoie une lettre pour qu'il vienne.

Merci !

Le dîner continua donc, Harry semblait énervé mais lorsque Elie lui fit une grand sourire, il sembla à Liz que ses yeux brillait d'envie. Rémus regardait Liz d'un air inquiet, elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Elle laissa tomber et alla se coucher avec un sourir aux lèvres, les vacances allaient devenir beaucoup plus intéressante avec Drago.

Le lendemain, Liz était pressé d'arriver à 16h car Drago arrivait à ses alentours. Pour les autres, l'arrivé de Drago ne changeait rien du tout à leur programme. Hermione et Ron avaient réussi à convaincre Sirius et Rémus de les laisse sortir en tête à tête pour parler et Harry avait invité Elie à participer à ses activités de l'après midi qui consistaient en faite à …improviser.

Harry était donc tranquillement assis sur son lit à regarder un album photo alors que Ellie écrivait une longue lettre sur le bureau de la chambre.

Je trouve qu'on s'amuse comme des petits fous, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, fit Elie en souriant, à peine j'aurais posé cette plume que tu ne comprendra pas ce qui t'arrives.

Et tu crois m'impressionner ?

Ellie ne termina pas sa lettre, elle sauta de la chaise où elle était assise au lit où Harry s'était allongé. Le jeune survivant souriait à pleine dent alors que la jeune blonde s'avançait vers lui à quatre pattes, mit ses deux mains entre sa tête, se pencha afin de lui murmurer quelques mots, laissant à Harry une très jolie vue sur sa poitrine. Harry n'entendait pas ce que Elie lui disait. Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis d'un geste il retourna la jeune fille qui se retrouva à son tour en dessous de sa proie.

tu vas voir ce que c'est que de chauffer un Potter !

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, formant un baiser passionné. Ellie laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de Harry qui lui, découvrait la douceur de sa peau, en lui embrassant le coup. Alors qu'il allait descendre un peu plus bas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Ron tout décoiffé.

Malefoy est arriv…oups, pardon !

Pas grave, dit Harry en murmurant, on finira plus tard !

Il se leva et suivit Ron dans le salon alors que Elie s'en remettait. Quand Harry arriva dans le salon, Malefoy était en train de se marrer avec Liz, Ron derrière lui poussa un soupire.

salut Potter.

Salut.

Le soir arriva très rapidement, Liz semblait d'ailleurs ravi quand Sirius et Rémus leur annonça à tous qu'ils sortaient de soir et qu'ils seraient seul dans la maison. Alors qu'ils se préparaient pour sortir, Sirius faisaient la liste de se qui était interdit.

pas le droit de sortir, d'utiliser de la magie, d'enter dans nos chambre et de faire la fête ok ?

ouai, répondirent –ils tous en même temps.

Liz, appela Sirius, vient voir.

Oui ?

Pas de bêtise ok ?

Pourquoi tu dis ça à moi ?

Parce que tu en fait tout le temps !

T'inquiète pas, j'avais autre chose en tête ce soir.

Dès qu'ils furent partit, tout le monde sauta de joie. Des regards complice se croisèrent.

Alors, on fait quoi ?demanda Drago.

Quelle question, fit Harry en mettant la musique à fond.

Tout le monde commença à danser, sauf Malefoy et Liz.

j'aurais préféré un soirée seul à seul, lui murmura t-elle.

Rien ne nous empêche de le faire un peu plus tard…

Est ce une proposition ?demanda Liz.

Non, un ordre.

Malefoy la laissa seule pour aller parler à Ellie. La soirée s'annonçait vraiment bien. Ils n'avaient pas cherché longtemps pour trouver la planque de Sirius pour cacher les bières, et aux alentours de minuit, tout le monde avait un petit coup dans la tronche.

mais si je te jure, disait Harry à Malefoy, il passe par la cheminée !

ouai mais Harry, dit Liz, c'était un conte, ça existait pas vraiment !

on ne peut pas passer par la cheminée, dit Malefoy, on passe pas.

Bah viens voir, on va aller sur le toit.

C'est alors que Harry, Drago et liz montèrent sur le toit, par l'échelle avec beaucoup de difficulté. Hermione, Ron et Ellie virent Harry revenir.

où sont les deux autre ?

ils vont arriver, affirma Harry.

Et dans un grand fracas et un nuage de poussière, deux cris de firent entendre, puis deux paire de pied apparurent dans l'antre de la cheminée. Harry explosa de rire puis quand on entendit la voix de Liz et Drago, les autre firent de même. Harry expliqua à ses amis comment ils avaient fait pour atterrir dans la cheminée.

Très drôle Harry, dit une voix étouffé, maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais sortir d'ici.

T'es vraiment un crétin Potter.

Liz et Malefoy étaient collés l'un à l'autre, la jeune fille ayant une des jambes de Drago entre les jambes, ils étaient obligés de mettre leur tête l'une à côtés de l'autre tellement ils étaient sérrés. Hermione et Ellie commençaient à enlever des briques de la cheminée où se trouvaient les têtes de Drago et Liz, pendant que Ron et Harry finissaient les bières en rigolant.

tout compte fait, dit Malefoy, ça peut être intéressant de rester ici…

ouai , dit Liz, on avait justement envie d'être un peu seul…

Les filles se marrèrent alors que Drago, ne pouvant résister à ses envies, laissa ses mains se balader. La jeune fille le regarda alors droit dans les yeux puis pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser devint vite passionné et l'étroitesse de la cheminée les arrangeaient car ils tenaient sans avoir l'obligation de se tenir avec les mains. Les deux adolescents se reculèrent tant qu'ils pouvaient pour reprendre leur souffle, les briques de la cheminée étant enlevés au niveau de leur tête.

salut, fit Ellie morte de rire.

La ferme, fit Malefoy.

Si vous voulez on vous laisse encore un peu ici, dit Hermione en riant.

Hé les mec, au lieu de finir les bières, faudrait penser à ranger, ils vont bientôt rentrer.

Ils se levèrent donc sous l'ordre de Liz et commencèrent à ranger, en se marrant. Ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de bordel, ce fut donc rapide à ranger.

vous pouvez pas nous filer une bière ?demanda alors Dargo.

Hermione le fit boire de la bière sous le rire des autres.

c'est pas tout, fit Liz, mais c'est quand même un peu à l'étroit ici.

Faut le comprendre Liz, fit Ron, on ne peut pas se contrôler sa encombre tout de suite.

Je parlais pas de ça Ron, mais je suis spur que Hermione sera heureuse de savoir que tu sais ce que ça fait.

Hermione rougit de plus belle, Harry allait ouvrir le bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un rire s'entendit. Rémus et Sirius étaient de retour. Ellie mit un tableau devant la tête de Drago et Liz, et Hermione se mit devant la cheminée pour ne pas qu'ils voient les pieds. Les deux hommes entrèrent et tout le monde fit comme si de rien n'était.

salut, dit Sirius.

Je vois que la maison tient encore debout, c'est génial.

Oui, dit Ron en cacha la bière qu'il tenait, on a été plutôt calme.

Où est Liz ?demanda Sirius.

Dans sa chambre, crièrent tous en même temps.

Et Drago ?

Toilette, dirent ils en cœur.

Liz n'en pouvait plus, rester là collée à Drago s'en pouvoir bougé c'était trop.

j'en peu plus, murmura t-elle, je vais crier.

Non arrête, moi non plus j'en peux plus ! mais tait toi.

Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'excite quand même.

Ça non, mais toi oui !

Tu es vraiment trop naz Malefoy.

Voyant que Liz ne la croyait pas, il lui prit la main et la posa sur son sexe. La jeune fille sentit son érection et poussa un cris de surprise. Pour la faire taire, drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

c'était quoi ce crie ?questionna Rémus.

C'est moi, fit Hermione, j'ai le hoquet.

Bon, dit Sirius, cette petite réunion était sympa là bas, mais maintenant qu'on est rentré si allumait un feu ?

Non !

Voyant que tout le monde criait en même temps depuis tout à l'heure, Sirius soupçonna quelque chose.

pourquoi ?

trop chaud, fit Harry.

Mais c'est un feu magique il ne chauffe pas.

Ouai mais la vue des flammes donne chaud, dit Ron.

On est obligé, quelqu'un va venir par la poudre de cheminette.

Il peut pas transplaner ?demanda Hermione.

Non, là où il se trouve il ne peut pas.

C'est qui ?demanda Ellie.

Ton père.

Il fait chié !

Sirius regarda Rémus puis tout les jeunes.

ok, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

rien, dit Ron en levant les mains laissant voir la bière.

Vous avez bu ?

Oui, dit Harry, un peu.

Vous avez bu mes bières ?cria Sirius.

Oui.

Il en reste ?

Non.

Sirius calme toi on t'en rachettera, dit Rémus.

Il y a intérêt.

Où sont Liz et Drago ?répéta Rémus.

Ils commencèrent à expliquer un mensonge comme quoi Liz était malade quand le regard de Rémus tomba sur le tableau, représentant deux personnes qui s'embrassaient, sur le rebord de la cheminée.

il n 'était pas là ce tableau, dit Rémus ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

Si, dit Hermione.

Rémus marcha vers la cheminée, et poussa Hermione qui pria pour qu'il ne voit pas les pieds. Le lycanthrope ne le vit pas mais Sirius si. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise et Rémus les aperçu aussi. Il regarda tout le monde et enleva le tableau, laissant voire les deux têtes des jeunes adolescents, collées joue contre joue avec un faux sourire.

salut Rémus.

Ravi de te revoir Liz.

Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ?demanda Sirius abasourdit.

Demanda à Harry.

Tout compte fait je veux pas savoir, vous aller vous débrouiller pour sortir de là.

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, fit Rémus avec un sourire.

Ça tombe bien Papa, Malefoy et moi on n'avait pas finit notre séance de corps à corps.

Sirius leva sa baguette très rapidement et les fit sortir de là, avant que Liz fasse quelque chose avec Drago.

c'est trop gentil de ta part Papa, merci beaucoup.

Tout le monde au lit !

Bien sûr, fit Liz avec un sourire à Drago.

Et chacun dans son lit.

Un « oooooooooooo » générale se fit entendre mais Rémus veilla à ce que les filles soient bien séparés des garçons.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la rentré, les résultats des BUSES étaient arrivés et Hermione était bien trop heureuse pour que les autres ne comprennent pas qu'elle avait atteint son objectif, avoir optimal partout. Harry et Ron étaient fière d'eux, ils avaient été accepté pour leur formation d'aurors qui commencera après les aspics tout comme Liz et Élie. La plus grande fierté de Harry c'était son optimal en DCFM et son effort exceptionnels en Potion. Ils avaient donc aussi reçus leurs listes de fournitures, celle de Drago et Hermione étaient semblable, mais différentes des quatre autres. Remus et Sirius avaient promis à Molly d'emmener tout le monde, et ceci, dans deux jours, la veille de la rentré. Tous les adolescents décidèrent donc d'en profiter. Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble mais refusaient de le montrer, Ellie et Harry faisaient comme ils le sentaient, c'est à dire, un coup ils sortaient ensemble, un coup non. Pour Drago et Liz, c'étaient à peu prés pareil. Ce fut en une matinée ensoleillé que les garçons commencèrent à décider de la tournure que les fins de vacances devait prendre. Assis tous les trois dans le jardin, Malefoy un peu à l'écart, ils commencèrent à discuter, de truc de mec.

Alors Potter dit moi, fit Drago, c'est pour quand avec Ellie ?

C'est déjà fait.

Non je voulais dire, quand est ce que tu …la dépucelle, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Oh parce que toi tu y a déjà penser avec Liz peut-être !

Oh Potter ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Je n'ai aucune honte à le dire, fit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Ça c'est vrai, dit Ron.

Mais Potter ! avec le succès que tu as au collège tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de la faire !

Jamais eu l'occasion. Et alors, toi tu l'as eu peut-être !

Bah ouai ! tout le monde le sait à Poudlard !

Ça c'est vrai Harry, dit Ron, j'en ai entendu parler mais je ne savais pas que c'était vrai !

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

il n'y a rien de drôle, râla Malefoy.

On se dit juste que, commença Ron, si toi tu es très bien côté à ce sujet là, je veux dire, si tu as un réputation de dieux du sexe, ben…

Alors on a toutes nos chance à ce le pays entier sache que nous le sommes aussi.

Tu te crois plus habile que moi Potter ?

Ouai !

Ok, dit Malefoy, le premier qu couche avec une fille avant la rentré à gagner.

Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Malefoy, dit Harry.

Je suis sur de gagner, Liz est consentante…

Élie aussi, reste à savoir si tu vas savoir t'y prendre.

On gagne quoi ?demanda Ron.

Celui qui gagne , dit Malefoy, aura le privilège d'être servit comme un dieu pendant un mois.

Ok, ça marche, dit Harry.

On peut commencer quand ?demanda Ron.

Maintenant.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois en même temps, pour se diriger vers le salon où les filles parlaient tranquillement. Ron chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille de Hermione qui acquiesça et se leva pour le suivre. Malefoy se contenta de se diriger droit vers la chambre des mecs et Liz le suivit. Élie et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon, avec un Remus fatigué qui dormait sur un des canapés. Hermione et Ron étaient montés au grenier, allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient, soupirant de bonheur et gémissant de plaisir. De son côté Harry avait sauvagement sauté sur Elie, essayant de ne pas réveiller Remus. Il l'embrassa passionnément et la jeune fille commença à continuer l'exploration du corps du survivant qu'elle n'avait pu terminer la dernière fois. Drago avait coincé Liz sur le lit de ce dernier.

notre séance de corps à corps dans la cheminée n'est pas fini…

ça c'est dommage.

Drago l'embrassa tendrement puis passionnément tandis que la jeune fille lui caressait le dos et le torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Liz avait enlevé le tee-shirt de son partenaire qui commençait à déboutonner son chemisier quand quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre sans frapper. C'était Remus, il regarda bouche bée Liz qui poussa drago et reboutonna son chemisier, faisant un faux sourire à son parrain.

où sont Ron et Hermione ?

grenier.

Il partit sans dire un autre mot, Drago et Liz se regardèrent.

- je pourrais pas reprendre là où on en était…ils me désespèrent !

moi aussi, avoua Drago, mais heureusement que c'était pas ton père.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salon, où Harry et Ellie étaient assis côte à côte, Harry les cheveux plus qu'ébouriffer et Ellie un sourire sur le visage.

c'est dégueulasse, dit Harry, on ne peut même pas être tranquille !

Le soir même, Sirius proposa à tout le monde de sortir mais aucun accepta, sauf Remus qui avait était hésitant sur le choix de les laisser seul. Quelques instant après la fermeture de la porte, Hermione et Ron avaient disparu, Liz sauter sur Drago et Harry et Ellie se dirigeait vers le jardin. Ce fut en une chaude nuit que les trois jeune filles perdirent leurs virginité ne sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un pari en trois abrutit.

Le lendemain vers 11h00 Ron, Drago et Harry se rejoignirent dans le salon, au même moment Remus et Sirius arrivèrent:

-Bon je vais me coucher les jeunes.

Remus salua tout le monde et partit, il avait l'air exténué et malade. Les trois amis s'inquiétèrent:

-Sirius qu'est ce qu'il a? demanda Harry.

-Il est fatigué.. je dois faire des courses je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bruit et laisser les filles et surtout Remus se reposer.

-T'inquiète Sirius, lui dit souriant Ron.

Sirius allait sortir de la pièce quand Drago alla sa rencontre et lui murmura un truc à l'oreille, Sirius le regarda de travers puis lui sourit et partis. Drago revint vers le roux et le brun:

-T'a dit quoi a mon parrain?

-Je lui est demandé de me ramener des préservatifs, répondit le blond.

-T'es courageux moi je serais toi, j'aurais été me les chercher, attend toi a une connerie! lui dit Ron.

Drago lui sourit amplement, puis une idée vint a Harry qui se mit a rire:

-T'en as plus?

-De quoi tu parle Harry? demanda Ron étonné.

-Drago? insista Harry.

Drago lui sourit et fit oui de la tête, Ron regarda de travers son meilleur ami qui tapa dans les main en riant. Harry sourit à Ron et lui demanda:

-C'était comment dans le grenier?

Ron comprit alors ou Harry voulait en venir, et tous les trois se mirent a rire. Puis Drago demanda:

-Alors vous avez regardé à l'heure que vous l'avez fait? Moi 22h00 environ.

-T'as fait mieux que moi! s'exclama Harry. Moi vers 23h00 faut dire qu'elle est coriace... Liz avait plus l'air d'être presser?

-Bas avec l'avant goût qu'elle a eut dans la cheminée, sourit Drago. Bon et toi Ron?

-20h00.

-Attend c'est à peu près a cette heure que l'on c'est séparé! Putain tu déconnes? s'étonna son ami.

-Et non... Hermione et moi ça va faire longtemps qu'on y travaille... désolé les gars j'ai gagné!

-Et bien Ron je m'avoue vaincu, s'exclama théâtralement Drago faisant rire ses deux amis.

-Mais les mecs... vous croyez que ça peut durer entre nous et les filles? demanda Harry.

-Personnellement me taper Elie me dérangerais pas, dit Drago.

-Et moi, Liz ça a l'air d'une vraie tigresse! ria Ron.

-Et Hermione... bas c'est Hermione, dit simplement Harry.

Tous les trois explosèrent de nouveaux de rire, se qu'ils ignoraient ces que quelqu'un avait entendu toute la conversation. Liz retourna dans la chambre ou Hermione et Elie était allongée l'une à côté de l'autre exténuées par la nuit qu'elles avaient passé. Liz leur rapporta toute la conversation des garçons en évitant de parler du paris sachant très bien la réaction qu'elles pourraient avoir:

-Alors Ron voudrai bien te culbuter? demanda Hermione.

-Hermione! surveille ton langage, s'exclama la Black.

-Bas moi j'ai pas l'intention de rester sur ma fin, j'ai put voir d'autre proie intéressante dans cette maison, dit simplement Elie.

-Tu oublis toute suite, lui répondit Liz. Mon père tu le laisse en dehors de ta sexualité près-pubères!

-Mais Liz ton père c'est une bombe et puis toi tu te gène pas pour reluquer ton parrain!

- ouai bah en ce moment mon parrain il me les casses !

-Allons les filles! s'exclama Hermione. On s'en fou avec qui on va baiser tant qu'on baise!

Elles explosèrent de rire, puis se recouchèrent chacune dans leurs chambres se promettant de tout se raconter plus tard.

Dans le salon Harry Ron et Drago avaient décidé de se caser devant la télé et sur un programme très culturel: un film pornos. Alors qu'ils bavaient dessus, Drago sentit un main se poser sur son épaule, il sursauta de peur, les trois jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent face à face à Sévérus Rogue, ils se grouillèrent de se relever et de se mettre devant l'écran de la télé pour cacher l'image mais le son ne trompait par sur se qui se passait. Harry Drago et Ron rougirent alors que Sévérus se retenait de rire:

-Où est Remus?

-Il dort dans sa chambre... pour... pourquoi? bégaya Harry.

-Je lui apporte une potion... Sirius m'as dit qu'il était mal en point.

-Ho... d'accord Parain, lui dit Drago. Je... je crois qu'on va allez faire un tour!

-Bonne idée, leur dit leur professeur. Ho et monsieur Potter... faite attention à ce que vous faites je pourrais devenir pire que sa...

Rogue partit dans la chambre de Remus où ils n'en sortit que bien plus tard. Harry, Ron et Drago allèrent donc se promener visitant le coin.


	7. punitions injustifiées

**Chapitre 6 : punitions injustifiées**

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius annonça une bonne nouvelle à la bande: une sortie au prés au lard pour les fournitures scolaire. Remus et Sirius abandonnèrent la troupe dans le chemin de tarvers, Ils décidèrent tous d'aller à la boutique de Fred et George. Ron, Harry et Hermione allèrent directement les saluer en riant laissant les trois autre à l'arrière. Ellie remarqua que son amie fixait l'un des jumeaux:

-Quoi il a un bouton? demanda la blonde.

-Non mais t'as vu se beau gosse! s'exclama t'elle.

-Qui?

-Celui de droite.

-C'est Fred... l'autre c'est George.

-Il est laideron George par contre Fred, dit Liz en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Drago excédé et jaloux soupirant:

-Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau et sont laiderons tous les deux!

-Pfff tu ni connais rien, lui dit Liz puis elle alla rejoindre les autres.

Drago se tourna vers Elie qui se retenait de rire pour ne pas le vexer:

-Je suis mieux que lui?

-Ho oui Drago...

-Si elle me laisse tomber tu me réconfortera?

-Dans tes rêve...

Et Elie rejoint le groupe suivit par Drago. Fred et George s'exclamèrent en la voyant:

-Elie! Putain ça fait un baille, dit fred. C'est ta copine Liz?

-Ouep... tien Fred montre à Liz tes farces et attrapes elle est presque pire que vous en blague.

-Ho mais aurais-je trouver l'élut de mon cœur, dit Fred avec un sourire charmeur à Liz.

Celle-ci rougit mais le suivit dans l'arrière boutique. Ron et Hermione allèrent discuter alors que Elie, Harry et Drago sortirent, le blond boudait:

-Fait pas cette tête... on va draguer pour te remonter le moral, lui dit Harry. Ca ne te fait rien ma puce?

-Mais non allez file! lui dit gentiment Elie.

Après que les garçon furent partis elle décida d'aller se promener dans les ruelles toute seule voulant laisser Liz à ses occupations. Justement la jeune fille était en admiration devant les blagues des jumeaux:

-Combien sa coûte?

-Si c'est contre les serpentard c'est gratuit, lui répondit Fred.

-Ca vas pas être possible alors, lui dit Liz.

-Tien tu protèges Drago?

-Oui c'est... un ami, dit elle.

-Juste un ami?

-Juste un ami...

Fred se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille.

- tu n'appartient donc à personne ?

- non…

- c'est intéressant…

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, mentit Liz en se mordant la lèvre.

Fred l'embrassa alors soudainement et la jeune fille répondit au baiser sans aucune hésitation. Le jeune homme calla sa partenaire contre l'étagère qui bascula un peu. Liz n'avait jamais ressentit ça, c'était tellement fort et tellement bon. Les deux paires de mains se baladaient déjà quand Fred commença à explorer le cou de la jeune Black. La partie de jambe en l'air qui allait suivre promettait d'être très sportive si les deux jeunes gens continuaient à se rythme là, mais la jeune Black étant très attiré par ce jeune homme, ce qui semblait réciproque, et voulait que ça prenne une tournure bien plus excitante. Elle stoppa le jeune homme qui avait les yeux humides de plaisir.

- quoi ?demanda Fred.

- j'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir…

- tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

- non…pas encore.

La jeune fille lui mordilla l'oreille en passant sa main dans l'entre jambe du jumeaux Weasley, celui poussa un gémissement et Liz retira sa main. Au moment où Fred allait se plaindre et que la jeune fille allait s'en aller, un homme se présenta devant eux. C'était Sirius. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent rapidement mais ils étaient grillé.

- Liz, tu sors tout de suite !

- mais Papa, tu vas pas …

- dehors !

Liz ne l'énerva pas plus et sortit, son père le suivit. Une fois sortit du magasin, à la lumière, Liz vit la colère sur le visage de son père.

- écoute Papa, commença-t-elle.

- non je ne t'écoute pas ! tu ne le connais à peine et tu…franchement Liz tu me déçoit !

- je suis désolé, mais toi ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé d'avoir des pulsions !

- tu ne vas pas commencer à nous comparer !

Ils passèrent devant un bar où Rémus était tranquillement en train de parler avec Thonks, ils passèrent devant sans s'arrêter.

- où on va ?

- on rentre, on passe chercher Ellie.

- alors pourquoi Rémus ne vient pas avec nous.

- il fait ce qu'il veut, et puis en parlant de ton parrain, je sais pas si vous vous êtes engueulé ou quoi mais c'est chiant de vous voir vous faire la gueule !

Pendant se temps Elie se promenait dans le rue quand soudain elle se cogna contre quelqu'un s'étalant au sol. Le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculer l'aidas à se relever, il lui sourit:

-Désoler j'ai pas pour habitude de bousculer les jolies fille.

-Jolie? auriez vous besoin de lunette?

Il ria a la remarque:

-Ai je au moins l'honneur de connaître ton nom?

-Pff t'es débile Olivier!

-Arrêtes j'suis bon acteur, dit il en riant. Tu croyais que je pouvais oublier la petite fille de notre directeur!

Olivier Dubois sourit à la jeune fille qui le regardait exaspéré, elle lui dit:

-Ecoute Olivier... t'es pas un bon acteur! Mais en attendant... qu'est ce que tu fous là!

-Je fais mon marché petite princesse des glaces et toi?

-Je m'occupe, tous mes amis font quelque chose sauf moi...

-Alors vien...

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Olivier l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre où il n'y avait personne. Il la plaqua contre le mur la bloquant, il l'embrassa dans le cou. La jeune fille se laissa faire emportée par le plaisir. Olivier la pelota durant plus d'une heure dans la ruelle, Elie savourant chaque caresse mais une voix les sépara:

-Elie ! direction la voiture!

La jeune fille fit face à Sirius plutôt en colère, Olivier lui sourit:

-Voyons monsieur...

-Toi t'es toi! Je sais très bien qui tu es et ta réputation... Elie toute suite.

-Bye, dit elle à Olivier.

Sirius et elle marchèrent en silence jusqu'as la voiture. Elie monta à l'arrière de l'espace, tout le monde était là. Liz, était derrière Elie elle se pencha vers elle:

-Mon père t'as chopé avec quelqu'un?

-Oui... toi aussi?

-Ouais faut que je te raconte.

-Ok.

Les jeunes filles se sourirent pauvrement. En rentrant a la maison, Sirius ordonna d'un ton colérique a Liz et Elie d'aller dans leur chambre, et il dit calmement à Ron et Hermione qu'ils devraient allez faire un tour. Dans le salon il ne restait plus que Harry et Drago assis l'un à côté de l'autre se retenant de rire, Sirius les regarda méchamment:

-Qu'est ce vous avez fait à cette fille!

-Mais rien et puis c'est elle qui nous a cherché!

-Je répète ma question: qu'est ce que vous faisiez à cette fille!

Drago et Harry rougirent, le brun dù faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire:

-On... on la doigtait.

-Ho c'est pas vrais! s'énervas Sirius.

Les deux jeune hommes n'en pouvais plus, Sirius lui était devenu rouge de colère:

-Mais vous êtes dingue! Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête...

-La même chose que toi à ton age.

Harry avait répondu d'un ton espiègle, Sirius ne résista pas et leur sourit. Malheureusement Harry avait raison, Sirius faisait la même chose voir pire à son age:

-Ok... mais je vous punis quand même! Interdiction de sortir jusqu'à la rentrer.

-Pas de problème, dit en souriant Drago.

-Et interdiction de voir Liz et Elie, vous serrez cloîtrer dans votre chambre à faire vos devoir!

Drago et Harry le fixèrent étonné:

-Quoi mais tu peux pas nous faire ça! s'exclama Harry.

-Si et je le fait! Maintenant direction votre chambre.

Drago et Harry durent se résoudre à aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Pendant se temps, Elie et Liz finissaient de se raconter se que l'une et l'autre avait fait:

-Fred? J'ai toujours cru qu'il était timide, dit Elie.

-Ho bas non! Je peut te dire que ses main sont pas timides! ria Liz.

Mais elle s'arrêta net quand son père entra, il avait l'air plus calme mais toujours en colère. Ils regarda les deux jeunes fille, Elie excédé soupira:

-Sirius se sont pas tes oignon ce que je fait avec...

-Tais toi Elie ce que tu as fait est... dégueulasse!

-Tais pas mon père je te signal! Et puis quoi t'es jaloux? s'énerva Elie.

-Elie calme toi tu veux c'est pas ton père mais c'es le mien, lui dit doucement Liz.

-Liz tais toi! lui ordonna son père, car ce que t'as fait avec Fred est complètement insensé! Tu vas te jeter dans les bras du premier venu pour te faire sauter!

Sirius était a se moment dans une colère folle, il avait envie de meurtre comme jamais: Fred avait osé toucher a sa fille il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il se tourna de nouveaux vers Elie qui était complètement excédé par la colère de Sirius:

-Je ne suis pas ton père... mais je vais mettre au courant ton père!

-Bas fait le, j'en ai rien a faire, lui répondit elle d'un ton de défis.

-D'accord je préviens ton père et ton grand-père...

-Qu... quoi?

-Tu m'as très bien compris.

-Tu ne vas pas le dire à grand-père.

Elie sentit les larmes monter, décevoir son grand-père était une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas mais alors pas du tout. Son père savait très bien comment elle était en réalité, mais son grand-père la connaissais comme petite fille bien sage. Sirius se tourna de nouveaux vers Liz:

-Et toi... que je ne t'y reprenne plus.

-Mais papa ce n'était...

-Tais toi!

Sirius sortis de la chambre, Elie s'écroula en pleurant, Liz vint prendre son amie dans ses bras:

-Chutt Elie t'en fait pas il ne dira rien...

-J'en suis pas aussi sur, lui dit Elie. Tu as vu comment il était en colère...

-Ouais je dois t'avouer qu'il m'a foutu la trouille... et le pire c'est que je te pari qu'il va tout raconter à Lupin.

-Lupin? depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça? s'étonna Elie.

-Laisse tomber ok, lui sourit Liz. Bon à ton avis on est punies?

-Et tu me pose la question... c'est évidant. Bon on fait quoi?

-Et si tu me racontais des petits truc sur Fred? supplia Liz.

-Ok, ria Elie.

Elles s'assirent sur le lit et discutèrent des garçons. Un peu plus tard Remus appela tout le monde à table pour manger, Harry, Ron et Drago s'assirent d'un côté et les filles de l'autre, Remus et Sirius se mirent en bout de table. Liz ne semblait très joyeuse de se retrouver à côté de son parrain et Elie à côté de Sirius.

Le repas se déroulait en silence, Liz lançait des éclaires à son parrain qui sembla s'en rendre compte mais ne dit rien, se fut Sirius qui engagea la conversation avec l'autre maraudeur:

-Alors comment va Tonks?

-Très bien.

-Ho et alors tu l'a invité? sourit son ami.

-Oui je l'ai invité à dîner, sourit a son tour le loup garou.** (NdA: prLiz:"Garou! dsl je me perd!)**

-Quoi t'as invité cette pimbêche, s'exclama Liz.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Liz , étonné. Sirius voulut engueuler sa fille pour parler sur son ton à son parain mais celui-ci prit de l'avance:

-Je ne te permet pas de me parler sur se ton et de cette façon à une amie qui...

-Une amie tu parles! s'exclama Liz. Et puis ta bouffe est dégueulasse!

Liz se leva et alla vers la cuisine en claquant la porte derrière elle, Sirius voulut se lever mais son ami lui fit signe de s'asseoir:

-Je m'en occupe.

Remus rejoint Liz dans la cuisine qui fouillait dans le frigo, elle se tourna vers lui avec un yaourt dans la main:

-Quoi? demanda t-elle.

-Ne me parle pas sur se ton! s'énervas Remus. Mais bordel qu'est ce que je t'ai fait!

-Rien! Justement tu ne m'as rien fait!

-Quoi...

-Non laisse tomber tu peux pas comprendre... t'as qu'a rejoindre ta Tonks là!

Remus regarda étonner la jeune fille puis une idée vint à son esprit il sourit malicieusement:

-Tu es jalouse de Tonks?

-Quoi mais ça va pas! s'énerva Liz.

Remus s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras, au début résistante elle se laissa faire petit à petit. Remus soupira il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et souhaitait que la jeune fille ne s'en rende pas compte. Liz levs légèrement la tête pour dire à Remus:

-Ta bouffe n'est pas dégueulasse.

Remus ne put se retenir de rire à la remarque de sa filleule.

Dans la salle à manger l'ambiance restait tendu, Drago commenças à parler avec Hermione:

-Tu t'es acheter des livres?

-Oui des livres de DCFM avancés.

-C'est cool, lui répondit en souriant Drago.

-Au moins les parents de Hermione peuvent être fière d'elle, dit simplement Sirius.

Elie palissait à vu d'œil, Harry l'avait remarqué tout comme Ron, Hermione et Drago:

-Au faite Harry ça serait cool que tu sois le nouveaux capitaine de Gryffondor, lui dit Ron.

-Oui au moins Dumbledore pourra être sur que les joueurs ne craignent rien, dit Sirius.

Elie en avait assez et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, soudain elle se leva:

-Je... je me sens pas bien...

Une main devant la bouche elle partit en direction de la salle de bain. Harry se leva pour la rejoindre mais Sirius lui fit signe de se rassoire:

-Laisse la ça lui passera.

-Mais elle est malade...

-Laisse je te dis.

Harry se rassit contrarié. A ce moment Remus et Liz entrèrent, Sirius demanda àson ami:

-Alors?

-Nous nous somme expliqués.

-Bien Liz tu seras punis jusqu'a Halloween pour avoir parler ainsi a Remus.

-D'accord... mais où est Elie?

-Elle est partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, répondit Harry avant que Sirius puisse dire quoi que se soit.

Liz partit en direction de la salle de bain quand son père lui dit:

-Tu viens t'asseoir immédiatement.

Liz l'ignora et alla rejoindre Elie. Sirius rouspéta un instant puis continua à manger, Hermione était intrigué:

-Sirius?

-Oui.

-Tu as aussi punis Harry et Drago... mais tu ne leur fait pas de remarque?

-Comment ça?

-Et bien tu lances des pics ç Elie et Liz sur leur comportement mais pas à Harry et Drago?

-Ce n'ai pas pareil Harry et Drago sont des garçons...

Hermione faillis s'étouffer à se moment, elle se leva et lança un regard assassin à Sirius , surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille:

-Tu sais quoi Sirius tu n'es qu'un macho!

Elle commença à quitter la salle quand à la porte elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la table où tous la regardait étonné:

-Ho et je ne suis pas si sage que ça... j'ai coucher avec Ron dans la cabine d'essayage de la boutique de vêtement...

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte. Sirius se tourna vers Ron devenu aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse:

-C'est vrais?

-Ouais, répondit Ron d'une petite voix.

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain Liz était assise sur le lavabo et Elie assise a côté du bidet. Elles la regardèrent étonnées:

-Mon père t'as laissé venir?

-Non... je l'ai envoyé péter!

-Comment ça?

-Il n'est qu'un macho envers vous et il croit que je suis une petite fille sage, alors je lui ai dit que j'avais couché avec Ron!

Elie et Liz la regardèrent étonnées et explosèrent de rire, suivit rapidement par Hermione.

Durant la semaine suivante les choses se compliquèrent, Hermione, Liz et Elie n'avaient pas le droit de voir les garçons sauf durant les repas et elles ne parlaient plus à Sirius. Remus faisant le messager entre les filles et Sirius , faisant rire le trio des garçons. Ce jour là, Liz n'arrivait a rien dans son devoir de Métamorphose et Elie coinçait avec sont cours de DCFM, Hermione voulut les aider quand Sirius vint les voir:

-Hermione tu peux allez voir Ron, Harry et Drago il sèche en sortilège et comprenne rien à ce que je leur explique!

-Ok Sirius.

Hermione quitta la chambre heureuse de pouvoir enfin voir son petit ami, Liz et Elie se regardèrent tristement, Sirius le remarqua:

-Un problème?

-Oui toi, lui dit sa fille. Et tu viens de nous enlever notre prof particulier!

-Ho vous séchez aussi?

-Oui moi en métamorphose et Elie en DCFM.

-Bien Liz tu restes la je t'envois ton parrain et toi Elie vient avec moi.

Elie suivit Sirius, Liz soupira se disant qu'un tête à tête avec Remus ne pourrait que la remettre d'aplomb. Sirius et Elie entrèrent dans le salon où Remus lisait un livre:

-Et Lunard tu pourrais allez voir ta filleul elle a besoin d'aide en Métamorphose.

-Ho... OK.

Remus étonné mais content monta dans les chambres, il y trouva sa filleule allongés sur le ventre sur son lit un livre et une boite devant elle. Il sourit voyant la jeune secouer sa baguette:

-C'est pas comme ça que t'y arriveras, rit-il.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, il vint s'asseoir à ses côté et regarda le chapitre:

-Attend tu n'arrive pas ça!

-Bas non!

-Mais tes nul!

-Quoi! tu vas voir!

Liz lui sauta dessus, il eut juste le temps de la réceptionner mais ils perdirent l'équilibre et s'écroulèrent au sol. Liz allongé sur Remus, qui se releva sur les coudes, une des jambesde la jeune fille frottait sans le vouloir, l'entre jambe de celui ci. Elle sentit soudain une bosse s'y former, elle regarda étonné son parrain qui rougit mais lui sourit:

-Tu devrais te relever.

-Pourquoi?

-Je crois que la situation est assez gênante comme ça.

-Moi je ne trouve pas... et je suis bien là...

Remus ne savait pas trop comment réagir, ils se contentèrent de se fixer un instant. Liz voulut bouger légèrement mais re frotta sa jambe à l'entre jambe de Remus qui ne put retenir un grognement qui la fit sourire, il l'a retourna sur le dos se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. La bretelle du débardeur de la jeune fille étant tomber, une partie de la pointrine fut visible au yeux du loup garou qui ne résista pas et embrassa son sain doucement faisant frissonner de plaisir Liz. Remus la regarda dans les yeux, elle put y voir de la tristesse:

-Je suis désoler...

-Pourquoi...

-Je sais pas si tu a eut un cours sur les Loup-garou mais... nous avons certaine pulsion incontrôlable et...

-Et?

-Et tu m'excite et j'ai peur de te faire du mal.

Liz ne savait plus quoi dire. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quand la porte souvrit sur Drago, celui ci s'excusa rapidement et voulut partir mais la jeune fille le rappella, Remus et elle se relevèrent:

-Bon Liz je vais voir où en est Sirius avec Elie... si elle ne l'a pas tué d'ici la.

-Ok... à toute à l'heure.

Remus sortit de la chambre, Drago alla prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement:

-Vous faisiez quoi?

-On chamaillais comme d'hab... et toi tu fait quoi ici?

-Heu... Harry et Ron on décidé de faire un massage à Hermione.

-Qu'elle genre de massage?

-Heu le massage interdit au moins de 18ans!

Liz le regarda et explosa de rire, Drago commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se laissa faire et s'allongea dans le lit suivit rapidement de Drago qui fit glisser ses main sous les vêtements de la jeune fille. Celle ci semblait un peu distante, l'esprit ailleurs, et Drago le remarqua.

- qu'est ce que tu as ?

- rien, mentit Liz, j'ai juste la tête ailleurs…enfin, j'ai peur de décevoir mon père…

- mais non, tu es la meilleur !

Drago réconforta la jeune fille qui, en faite, avait remarquer qu'elle ressentait plus de tendresse pour Remus , plus d'attirance pour Fred, et que ce qui liait son petit ami et elle n'existerait pas sans le sexe, et si le jeune blond n'était pas un aussi irrésistible crétin Liz ne serait pas amoureuse.

De leur coter Elie écoutait silencieuse Sirius, elle notait toutes ces explications. Il s'était bien rendue compte que la jeune fille n'était pas son assiette, il se risqua de lui demander:

-Elie ça va?

-Oui.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui je te dit, lui répondit elle plus sec que d'habitude.

-Ecoute c'est parce que je t'es menacer de dire tout à ton grand père?

-Laisse tomber...

-Non. Ecoute je ne dirais rien à ton grand père si tu m'explique.

-Est ce que tu as un jour eu peur de décevoir quelqu'un que tu aimais profondément et auquel tu ne voudrais pas qu'il découvre qui tu es réellement... et bien moi c'est le cas avec grand père.

-Tu as peur de le décevoir?

-Bien sur... imagine qu'il apprend que sa petite fille est une pute!

-Tu n'est pas...

-Et pourtant ce que tu pense.

Elie regarda froidement Sirius qui ne savait plus quoi dire, même si le comportement des filles l'avait déçu il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles étaient des filles faciles. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire:

-Je suis désolé mais comprend moi je suis un pauvre homme qui doit élever sa fille... et surveiller deux jeunes filles en plus.

-Je comprend... tu ne diras rien?

-Rien.

-Merci Sirius.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Remus entra à se moment dans le salon, il sourit en les voyant:

-Vous vous reparler?

-Oui... où est Liz? demandas Sirius.

-Ho... bas Drago lui explique le cours...

Sirius sourit, il se tourna vers Elie:

-Bien et si on continuais ce cours... tient Remus tu tombes bien.

Elie se retrouva à faire cours avec Sirius et Remus, morte de rire tout le long car les deux hommes passaient leur temps à se contredirent.

Sirius décida d'annuler tout les punitions, c'est ainsi que finirent les vacances d'été, Liz et Drago ne se lâchaient plus même si la jeune fille regardait souvent avec envie son parain, qui de son côté profitait de certain moment pour la déshabiller du regard. Harry et Elie passaient leur temps à se chamailler et se sauter dessus à chaque occasion et, Ron et Hermione disparaissaient souvent pour des tête a tête.

Le 1er septembre tout le monde se bougeait dans la maison, dans l'espace on y plaça les valises, les filles étaient au grand miracle les première prêtes, les autres ne tardèrent pas les rejoindre dans la voiture. Rapidement ils passèrent la barrière vers le quai 9 3/4, ils arrivèrent pile poile à temps, Liz eut juste le temps d'embrasser son père avant de monter. Ils firent signes au deux adultes quand le train partit, Sirius leur crias:

-On se verra bientôt c'est promis!cria Patmol.


	8. Poudlard

****

**salut à tous! de retour de vacance on publie notre nouveau chapitre où les personnage vont enfin pouvoir se lacher un peu.**

**le chapitre prochain sera bien plus interressant...**

**les déjantés en service vous souhaitent une bonne lecture remercient tous les lecteurs.**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 7 : poudlard**

Une fois un compartiment libre trouvé, Harry, Liz, Ellie et Ginny s'assirent alors que Ron, Hermione et Drago devaient faire leur devoir de préfets.

pourquoi à bientôt ?demanda Ellie.

Je sais pas, répondit Liz, je ne sais même pas si Remus est professeur de DCFM.

Moi je le sens mal, répondit Harry, Sirius ne laisse rien au hasard.

Tu crois quand même pas qu'il a trouvé un poste à Poudlard ?demanda Ginny.

Bah à part remplacer Rusard, je vois pas ce qu'il peut faire, fit Ellie en riant.

Sirius concierge, explosa de rire Harry.

J'ai plus qu'a me suicider après ça !

Ils explosèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Le trajet se déroula bien, Neville arriva le premier parmi les nombreux élèves de gryfondores.

salut, dit-il à tous.

Salut Neville, répondit Harry, je te présente Ellie et Liz.

Salut, dirent les filles en souriant.

Harry qu'est ce que je suis content de te voir, j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à ses pauvres moldus ce fameux soir, j'ai eu peur que tu sois parmi cette fête.

Tu rigole, fit Harry, c'est pas mon genre de m'incruster à des fêtes !

Liz et Ellie se retirent de rire alors que d'autre gens arrivèrent. Elles se lancèrent un grand sourire en voyant Seamus entrer.

il est à moi, fit doucement Ellie à Liz.

Tu rigoles ! c'est à moi qu'il a sourit en première !

Oui mais toi tu dois déjà t'occuper de Fred ! alors tu me le laisse !

Harry aperçut ses deux amies se disputer en regardant avidement Seamus et sourit de plus belle, cette année promettait d'être riche en évènements.

Alors Harry, fit Dean sans lâcher Ginny des yeux, tu vas continuer à donner des cours pour les membres de l'A.D ou pas ?

Je sais pas encore.

Mais tu-sais-qui devient de plus en plus puissant, fit Neville.

Oui je sais, répondit le survivant, je vais étudier ça.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione et Ron revinrent. Ils saluèrent tout le monde puis s'installèrent auprès de ses amis, Ron observa quelques temps sa sœur et Dean qui s'ignoraient amplement.

alors, toujours le même règlement ?demanda Harry.

Ils ont doubler les règles de sécurités, râla Ron.

Et beaucoup d'élèves d'autres écoles vont venir à Poudlard, continua Hermione, il semblerait que les gens aient plus confiance en Dumbledore que l'année dernière.

Avec un peu de chance, ton Vicky viendra, dit Ron sans regarder Hermione.

Oui il vient, c'est sûr il me la dit, tu sais on continu à s'écrire !

Ron devint rouge de colère et Harry changea vivement de sujet pour ne pas assister à une nouvelle engueulade. C'est alors que la discussion porta sur le quiddicht et que tout le monde participa, et ce fut à ce moment là que Eléonore se fit remarquer.

gryfondore gagnera, disait Seamus, c'est sûr et certain !

moi je pense que c'est Serpentard qui gagnera, dit alors Ellie.

Tout le monde la regarda avec des grands yeux rond et Liz pouffa de rire.

quoi vous êtes tous à Gryfondore ?demanda t-elle.

Oui les serpentard sont de gros crétin, répondit Neville.

Pourquoi tu vas aller à serpentard ?demanda Ginny.

J'espère bien, fit Ellie, faut bien que quelqu'un tienne compagnie à ce pauvre Malefoy.

Malefoy ?demanda Neville, on parle du même ?

Heu…dit Harry, oui.

Le gros crétin de blondinet qui se croit tout permis ?demanda Seamus en ouvrant grand la bouche.

C'est-à-dire que…essaya Harry en voyant les regards accusateurs de ses amis, je vais tout vous expliquer…

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, MAlefoy entra en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- salut, fit-il sans regarder qui était là, pousse toi Potter, fit il en lui passant devant.

- oh ça va tu passes largement !répondit le survivant.

Malefoy s'assit entre Liz et la fenêtre, adressant un grand sourire à celle-ci qui lui rendit avec plaisir.

alors vous parliez de quoi d'intéressant ? fit-il d'un ton ironique.

Harry, fit Dean en fermant les yeux, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu parles à ce crétin de première classe qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de persécuter des innocents ?

Malefoy répondit à la place de Harry.

bien sûr qu'il me parle, et c'est un privilège. Et tu sais, quand tu as dit « à ce crétin.. » et bien j'ai faillit dire la même chose sur vous en entrant, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que…

tu ne disais pas qu'on était des crétins l'année dernière quand on t'a réduit en boudin avec tes deux chiens de gardes !

DRago allait rougir de honte quand Hermione le sauva.

c'est du passé tout ça, fit-elle, Malefoy s'est excusé et puis voilà, ça ne sert à rien de rester séparé alors qu'on peut s'unir. Il peut être très interressant des fois…

oh oui, continua Liz d'un air songeur, il sait faire des choses fantastiques, surtout quand…

vous n'allez pas me dire que vous lui parlez tous, cria Dean en se levant.

Si, fit Harry, et vous devriez en faire autant, mais écoutez moi bien tous, si seulement une fois vous laissez entendre à d'autres serpentard que MAlefoy est avec nous ça va mal allé !

Mais c'est vraiment, commença Dean exaspéré, vraiment…

Moi aussi je lui parle, fit Ginny avec un grand sourire, je l'aime bien tu sais…

Dean la regarda un instant puis se rassit, visiblement trop attaché à Ginny pour faire quelque chose de contraire à ce qu'elle désire. Ce moment de silence déplu à Ron qui lança un regard noir à Dean mais calma tout le monde qui se contenta d'observer Malefoy en silence durant le trajet. Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident, Ellie se prit un violent coup de coude dans les côtes par Liz quand celle-ci remarqua que Seamus et elle se regardait pendant plus de cinq minutes, tous deux ayant les yeux qui brillaient de désire ? Liz rompit alors ce moment intense, jalouse de son amie. Fred n'étant plus à Poudlard, elle ne pourrait le voir avant un bout de temps, et elle se sentait si frustré de ne pas lui avoir montré plus de chose…Et Hermione qui laissait des sous entendu à Ron à chaque phrase qu'elle disait comme quoi elle attendait un peu plus de lui.

vous devez passer avec les premières année ou pas ?demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se revêtirent de leur robe de sorcier.

Oui, affirma Ellie, dommage on ne rentrera pas dans le château ensemble.

Oui mais au moins Liz et toi seriez avec des gens de même niveau que vous, fit Malefoy d'un ton cassant mais humoristique.

Un éclat de rire général se fit entendre dans le wagon, Ellie le tapa à l'épaule alors que Liz lui envoya un regard tendre et dit :

fait attention mon chou, ou tu vas devoir passer tes envies tout seuls pendant un bon petit bout de temps.

Harry et Ron firent un « houhouhou » moqueurs alors que Malefoy était déjà en train de s'excuser auprès de Liz en lui lançant un regard plus suppliant que jamais ? Liz sourit et l'embrassant passionnément alors que Hermione, Ginny et Ellie firent des faux « heurk » dégoûtés.

Le train s'arrêta, Malefoy avait rejoint les Serpentards, Harry et ses deux amis, lancèrent leur habituelle sourire à Hagrid, alors que Liz et Ellie se dirigeait vers les barques des premières années. Mais voilà, tête en l'air, curieuse et avide de conneries à faire, elle se dirigèrent discrètement vers un autre chemins qui partaient vers la droite, parlant des envies de chacune concernant les garçons, et se rendirent compte bien plus tard qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit derrière elle et plus aucun signe de première année.

Ellie, tu m'as dit que ce chemin menait au lac, que c'était un raccourci, se plaignit Liz.

J'ai du me trompé sur le raccourcis, mais en tout cas, le lac est juste sur la gauche.

Elles s'y dirigèrent tranquillement, remarquant qu'une barque était restée sur la rive.

une barque rien que pour nous, se venta Ellie en montant dedans.

Soit ils avaient prévus qu'on se perde, soit qu'on fasse une connerie.

Quitte à faire une connerie, autant en faire deux, fit Ellie alors que Liz lançait un sort pour faire avancé la barque.

A quoi tu penses ?demanda celle-ci.

Du surf ça te dit ?

Quoi ?

Ellie ne répondit pas, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort, la barque s'élança à grande vitesse vers la château, l'avant de la barque remontant. Ellie se tenait debout les bras écartés vers le ciel et hurlait, alors que Liz, qui ne s'était pas préparé à ça, était allongée sur le dos. Elle releva la tête et vit alors un gros rocher devant elle, jsute avant la rive du lac, Ellie qui avait alors les yeux fermés, ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand la barque fit projeté dans les airs par le rocher et qu'elle parcouru une bonne centaine de mètre dans les airs, passant devant les fenêtre de la grande salle de POudlard, et atterrissant dans l'herbe boueuse du parc, la barque se fracassant en miles morceaux. Liz et Ellie atterrirent par terre avec des gémissements de douleurs, leurs robes recouvertes de boues. Liz se releva la première.

Allez dépêche toi, ils ont presque finis la répartition !

Aïe, répondit Ellie.

Bah oui, voilà le résultat quand on fait des truc de ce genre là ! fit liz en la relavant.

N'empêche que c'était cool !

Tu parles ! allez on cours.

Dumbledore commença son discours par la nomination d'un nouveaux poste à Poudlard, pour renforcer la sécurité du château, Ron s'étouffait toujours de rire avec Harry alors que Hermione leur jurait qu'elle n'avait pas rêver, quand tout le monde fut interrompu par un bruit de pas qui couraient vers la grande salle et des voix qui se rapprochaient, Dumbledore se tut et écouta comme tout le monde.

Heureusement que mon père n'est plus dans mes basques, dit une voix essoufflé.

Tu t'aurais fait déchiré, répondit l'autre en riant.

Tu parles, mais en même temps avec tout ce qu'il a fait quand il avait mon age, il ne peut rien dire !

Ouai, bah le mien, il ne s'en prive pas.

J'espère qu'on vas pas se taper l'affiche en rentrant dans la salle, imagine ils nous attendent…

Elles entrèrent alors en courant doucement dans la grande salle et se stoppèrent net quand elles aperçurent tout le monde qui les regardait. Liz fit un faux sourire à Dumbledore qui les regardait et Ellie regarda le plafond.

tu disais ?murmura t-elle.

La ferme.

Miss Dumbledore et Miss Black, je suppose que vous êtes toutes les deux ravis d'être parmi nous ainsi, nous réglerons ce problème de retard un peu plus tard.

Super, fit Ellie.

Oui je suis trop contente d'être là !

Il y eut quelques rires et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

avant que nous procédions à votre répartition je vais poursuivre l'indication que je donnais aux élèves sur le nouveau poste de Poudlard. Il s'agit d'un poste de surveillance. Mr Black s'en chargera, il a la pouvoir de ôter des points aux maisons, de donner des retenus et tout incident qu'il notera me serra automatiquement rapporté.

Tout compte fait je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi maintenant, fit Liz en palissant.

La nomination de votre père n'est pas la seule nouveauté Miss Black, si vous voulez bien me laissez la parole, j'annoncerais aussi la re-nomination du professeur Lupin dans le poste de professeur de DCFM.

Hum je reste, fit Liz avec un grand sourire !

Nous somme ravi d'avoir votre opinion sur se sujet Miss, maintenant veuillez prendre ce choixpeaux afin que vous puissiez aller rejoindre votre table pour dîner.

Liz s'avança alors que Ellie patientait, évitant de croiser le regard de son père et de son grand-père. LA jeune Black s'assit sur le tabouret et se lit le choipeaux sur la tête.

hum hum, dit celui-ci, une grande volonté d'apprendre, j'ai déjà vu cela, une volonté de domination aussi, et une grande passion pour les farces, tu es espiègle et maligne, tu serais parfaite pour Serpentard, mais ton courage et ta loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes ne sont pas digne de cette maison, non non tu iras à …GRYFONDORE !

Liz sourit, elle enleva le choixpeau, sourit à son amie et se dirigea vers Harry et les autres. Dumbledore demanda alors à Ellie de faire de même. Elle s'assit et patienta:

-Et bien tu es très courageuse et très déterminée, mais il étrange comme les sentiments se confonde en toi. Tu devra faire attention à tes choix car entre la magie blanche et la magie noir tu n'aura qu'un pas à faire, tu es parfaite pour... SERPENTARD!

Tout le monde fixa Ellie qui mit quelques minutes avant de réagir et d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Drago. Dumbledore se leva alors:

-Cher sélèves, d'autres élèves devaient venir demain pour une seconde répartition mais il semblerait qu'ils soient arrivés plus tôt.

Une dizaine d'élèves entrèrent, chacun à leur tour ils furent répartis dans les différentes maison quand le tour vint de Krum Vicktor.

-SERPENTARD.

Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard que Ron remarqua mais il ne dit rien. Il s'assit en face de Drago qui le salua. Puis vint le tour d'une jeune fille au cheveux roux: Joana Krotch:

-SERPENTARD!

Puis d'un jeune homme roux également lui ressemblant étrangement: Noah Krotch:

-SERPENTARD!

La jeune fille s'était assise en face de Ellie et le jeune homme à côté. La seconde répartition prit fin et le repas commença.

Liz s'était assis en face de Harry, à côté d'Hermione, celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle lui sauta dessus.

Liz rassure moi je n'ai pas rêver quand je dis avoir vu une barque volé devant la fenêtre avec Ellie dessus ?

Tu as vu ça ?demanda Liz comme si de rien n'était.

Oui, répondit la jeune préfette, et eux ne m'ont pas cru, Ron s'est étouffé de rire dans sa tarte et Harry n'a pas arrêter de me dire qu'il me souhaitait bon courage face aux autres.

C'est pas gentil ça Harry, surtout que Ellie a bien fait volé la barque, dit Liz en riant.

Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dedans ?demanda Ron abasourdi tandis que Harry subissait le regard noire de Hermione qui signifiait « tu vois j'avais raison ! »

Liz leur raconta l'incident pendant le repas. Puis une fois que tout le monde eut finit, ils sortirent de la grande salle en même temps que Malefoy et Ellie afin de programmer la journée du lendemain.

déjà on reçoit les emplois du temps, fit Hermione, on n'a qu'a se retrouver dans la grande salle pour voir ça.

Tous acquiescèrent, mais alors qu'ils allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives, Liz et Ellie furent interpellé.

Ellie et Liz venez avec moi, fit une voix que tout le monde connaissait.

En se retournant, ils aperçurent un Sirius au sourire narquois qui faisait signe au deux jeunes filles de venir. Elles le suivirent à contre cœur alors que les autres montaient dans leurs salles communes. Le bureau du surveillant se trouvaient dans le même couloir que celui de Dumbledore, une porte en bois près d'une statue laissait derrière elle un petit bureau décoré à l'ancienne. Un bureau et une chaise au fond la pièce, une cheminée, des étagères où des livres y étaient rangés, le règlement affiché contre le mur, puis us la droite un escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur l'appartement privé de Sirius.

asseyez vous, dit Sirius en faisant apparaître deux chaises.

Les filles lui obéirent, s'adressant un sourire encourageant.

vous savez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, fit Sirius en s'asseyant en face d'elles.

Pour me féliciter mon admission à Gryfondore ?fit Liz.

Ou pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue ?demanda Ellie.

Mort de rire, répondit l'animagus. La barque fracasser dans le parc est sûrement la cause de votre retard.

Une barque ?

Bon ça suffit, fit Sirius sérieusement, ça fera une heure de colle chacune, dans mon bureau vendredi à 20h.

Quoi ?cria Liz.

Tout ça c'est juste pour le plaisir de nous mettre en colle, fit Ellie révolté, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Si j'en ai parfaitement le droit Ellie, je sais combien c'est éprouvant de passer une heure avec moi mais si tu veux je peux t'envoyer nettoyer les chaudrons de ton père !

Ellie dégluti, non seulement elle savait qu'elle travaillerait plus dur avec son père mais en plsu de cela elle avait très envie de passer une heure avec Sirius seul à seul, même en heure de colle.

ça ira, fit elle.

Tu peux y aller, Liz tu restes.

Ellie sourit et sortit laissant seule Liz avec son père.

j'ai eu peur pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais être à serpentard. Je suis content.

Ouai, répondit Liz en souriant. Tu sais moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois à POudlard.

Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure.

Oui, je sais, mais je me dit que tu n'ais peut-être pas aussi pire que ça. Il suffirait que tu laisse ton côté père protecteur de côté, que tu sois plus cool côté connerie et je crois que ça le fera.

Sirius s'approcha de Liz qui se levait pour partir.

ton père protecteur tu seras bien contente de le trouver quand tu auras un problème non ? fit il avec un grand sourire.

Ouai, tu as pris ce poste pour ça hein ?

Pour ça, et pour Rémus et Harry. J'ai besoin de vous.

Et on a besoin de toi, finit Liz, bon je vais y aller.

Sirius serra brièvement sa fille dans les bras, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle partit rejoindre sa salle commune alors que Sirius montait se coucher.

Pendant ce temps Ellie se promenait dans les dédalles du château, elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre sa salle commune. Ce que le choixpeaus lui avait dit lui trottait encore dans la tête. Alors qu'elle marchait tête basse ,elle ne vit pas la personne arriver en face d'elle et si cogna:

-Désolé je ne vous avez pas vu...

-J'ai remarqué.

Sévérus lui sourit, Ellie contente de voir son père lui sauta dans les bras:

-Ellie si quelqu'un nous vois...

-M'en fou je suis contente de te voir.

-Il y a un problème?

-Non... mais j'en profite car après je devrais t'appeler professeur.

-Oui... tu devrais y aller Drago doit t'attendre.

-Ok j'ai compris tu veux te débarrasser de moi.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

Sévérus l'embrassa sur le front et partis. Ellie prit la direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe:

-Et merde!

Elle fit demi-tour et allas voir si elle retrouvais son père mais rien a faire il n'ètait nul part. Alors qu'elle arrivait a coter de la classe de DCFM elle vit arriver en face d'elle Liz qui boitais:

-Ton père t'as battu?

-Non je me suis casser la gueule dans les escaliers... mais qu'est ce que tu fous là?

-A cause de ton père je connais pas le mot de passe.

-Ouais moi non plus.

-On fait comment?

-Je crois qu'il y a des coussins dans la classe de Remus.

-Vien c'est là.

Fatiguer elles s'endormirent au milieu des coussins dans le fond de la classe de DCFM.

* * *

**comme je l'ai dit précedemment le prochain chapitre annoncera le début des délires qu'ils soient innocents ou non...**

**Mais il va apparement falloir que j'utilise sur vous un des sortilège impardonnable pour vous forcer à envoyez des REVIEW!**

**ce searit bête d'en arriver là alors s'il vous plait...il suffit de cliquer...**


	9. que fait on en deux jour et une nuit?

**bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre de publié**

**petite pub pour une des déjantés ( Eleonore) pour les fans de HP : allez sur le blog http/snapeelie. **

**merci à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre8: Que fait-on en deux jours et une nuit?**

Remus entra dans sa salle de cours. Il était décidé à faire bonne impression aux élèves en commençant un cours frappant, il faut dire que depuis que tous les élèves savaient qu'il était un loup-garou cela le perturbait un peu, mais il se sentait rassurer rien qu'à l'idée que sa filleule soit là pour son premier cours de l'année. Remus sentit une odeur douce lui monter au narine: il reconnaîtrait cette odeur entre milles, il alla au fond de la classe où il trouva Elie et Liz endormies au milieu des coussins. Remus, amusé se pencha vers sa filleule qui commençait à émerger:

-Je ne savais pas que tu ronflais!

-D'habitude je suis trop occuper pour ronfler, répondit-elle un sourire en coin. _"Surtout si ce seras avec toi"_

Remus l'aida à se relever _"Qu'elle est belle au réveil" _, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue:

-Et que vous est-il arrivé? demanda t-il.

-Et bien papa a voulut nous parler mais on connaissait pas le mot de passe de notre salle… alors on a opter pour dormir là.

-Tu sais que ton père connais tous les mot de passe?

-Oui mais je voulais pas qu'il se foute de moi.

-Tu préfères que se soit moi? _"non pas que sa me dérange"_

-Mmmm… disons… oui… _"non de Merlin oui"_

Elle s'était rapprochée de son parrain et frottait avec sa main le bras de Remus qui frissonna à ce contact. Tout deux se fixaient dans les yeux. Mais le contact fut rompu par Ellie qui se leva:

-Tient salut Remus… Liz.

-Tu tombes bien Ellie et si on allait manger je meure faim, dit Liz.

-Ok. _"j'ai peut être déranger"_

Ellie et Liz sortirent de la salle laissant Remus un sourire aux lèvres. Elles s'assirent au milieu des Griffondor, Harry les regardait avec un sourire espiègle:

-Alors bien dormis? _"ho la tête qu'elles ont!"_

-Harry! _"il m'énerve"_

-Oui?

-Ta gueule, lui dit Liz.

Harry ne put que sourire encore plus, Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent et distribuèrent les emplois du temps à tous les Griffondor, Ellie regarda celui de Liz qui semblait aux anges:

-Chouette on commence par Remus! Dit elle. _"je vais pouvoir mater"_

-Tient cette après-midi tu as Rogue, dit Ellie. _"papa va être encor sur mon dos"_

-Oui et regarde on a presque tout les cours en commun avec toi. _"et merde! (lol)"_

-Temps mieux on va pouvoir s'amuser. _"encor.."_

Ellie et Liz se firent un sourire complice, Hermione Soupira et leur dit:

-Les filles non! _"je vous vois venir!"_

-Quoi! S'exclama Liz

-On a encor rien fait, compléta Ellie. _"encor..."_

-Et le surf! dit Hermione.

Ellie et Liz éclatèrent de rire à se souvenir, Hermione soupira et partit donner le reste des emplois du temps. Drago s'assit à côté de la blonde et lui donna sont emplois du temps:

-Merci Dray. _"Liz a bon goût en Serpentard il est très sexe"_

-Où étais-tu cette nuit? "

-Là où tu n'iras jamais! _"enfin si peut être"_

Ellie l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva pour rejoindre sa table. Drago soupira et se leva pour la suivre, il laissa néanmoins un mot à Liz qui le lit discrètement mais pas assez pour Harry:

-Alors?

-J'ai un petit rendez vous... tu pourras me couvrir à midi? _"pitié pitié pitié"_

-Pas de problème... mais en échange j'ai un service à te demander! _"hé hé"_

-Ok c'est quoi? _"oula"_

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose. A l'autre bout de la table Ron piquait une crise à sa pauvre sœur qui se retenait de rire alors que Hermione essayait de calmer le jeu:

-Ron calme toi! disait elle. _"putain il est mignon quand il s'énerve"_

-Me calmer, mais elle sort avec un 7ème année! _"je vais le tuer"_

-Et bien elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut, lui dit son amie. _"et moi j'aimerais bien que tu te réveille je me sent seule!"_

-Mouais...

-Ron il est gentil avec moi et si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas prévu de coucher avec! lui dit sa sœur. _"par contre j'ai prévu d'autre truc"_

-Ginny! s'indigna Ron. Ce n'est pas sa le problème... enfin si mais pas tout à fait...

Ron croisa les bras, boudant. Ginny lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras:

-Allez frérot... faut absolument que tu te mettes au sexe! _"et vite Hermione doit être en manque"_

-Ginny! _"non de Merlin"_

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rirent, Ron ronchonna un instant puis les suivis dans leur fou-rire.

A la table des Serpentard Ellie était avachis à la table dormant à moitié entre Drago et Noah, Pansy assise entre Krum et Joana se marrait:

-Et l'amie des Griffondor tu te réveille!

-Ta gueule Pansy, lui dit Drago. _"putain Pansy pense à prendre un bain au moins"_ Ellie... si tu te lèves pas Rogue va venir te lever.

-Qu'il vienne je l'attend, dit Ellie. _"c'est mieux que grand-père"_

-T'as pas peur de Rogue? demanda Pansy. _"elle est bizarre"_

-Pourquoi veux tu qu'elle en est peur? demanda Joana. _"elle est vraiment conne cette meuf"_

-Car Rogue fait peur à tout le monde, lui dit Drago. Tu verra.

-Mouais, nous à Dumstrang rien ne nous faisiez peur, dit Noah. _"sauf de Karkaroff peut être"_

-Les grumeaux arrêtez de vous la péter, leur dit Ellie. _"on se croirais dans les Razmocket y'as Casse-Bonbon qui prend ma défense et les Grumeaux qui me soul, s'en parler de Couette-couette en brune!"_

-Les quoi? demanda Pansy. _"merde une sang-de-bourg"_

-Rien... t'es pas assez intelligente pour comprendre. _"pauvre conne"_

Joana, Noah et Drago éclatèrent de rire, Ellie sourit. Elle vit Liz lui faire signe de la main, elle la rejoint vite fait. Elles montèrent se changer dans la chambre de Liz, et discutaient:

-Franchement Liz... y'a un truc avec ton parrain! _"avoue!"_

-Non pourquoi tu dis ça? _"elle est pas si blonde que sa"_

-Ta jupe est si courte que l'on pourrait voir ton string! _"mais surtout son cul"_

-Qui te dit que j'ai mit un string? _"peut être que je devrais rien mettre"_

-Peut être parce que tu ne mes que ça!

-Et bien tu n'est pas mieux... ton chemisier est bien ouvert. _"je suis pas sur que se soit pour Harry"_

-Oui mais moi je suis toujours comme ça! tu aimes mes nouvelles chaussures? _"changeons de sujet"_

-Très jolie les talons aiguilles mais t'es sur que tu ne vas pas te casser la figure?

-Mais non! et toi alors... je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es casser la gueule dans les escaliers. _"hi hi hi"_

Liz tira la langue à Ellie qui éclata de rire elle regarda sa montre et poussa un cris:

-Merde on est en retard!

-Putain Remus va nous tuer!

Touteq deux partirent de la chambre en courant. Dans la salle de classe, Harry et Drago se lançaient des regards, tout près à exploser de rire à tout moment. Remus se pencha vers Hermione pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre:

-Tu sais où sont Liz et Ellie?

-Non, elles vont bientôt arriver. _"enfin j'espère"_

_"Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent"_ Remus se résigna à commencer le cour:

-Bien chers élèves bienvenu au cours de DCFM... je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui je suis, à moins que votre mémoire ai flanché... n'est ce pas monsieur Potter.

-Quoi? s'étonns Harry. _"j'ai rien fait?"_

-Si je me rappelle bien ,dans le règlement il est indiqué que la tenu scolaire doit être correcte?

-Oui monsieur.

-Alors fermez moi ce col et remettez votre cravate Mr Potter ! ce n'est pas une tenu convenable, à moins que vous vouliez me séduire ce qui est ,en passant , raté! _"enfin..."_

-Mince j'suis grillé! dit Harry de façon féminisé. _"c'est moi où il a légèrement rougis ?"_

Ce qui valut un fou-rire dans la classe, puis on frappa à la porte. Ellie et Liz entrèrent, Remus les regarda venir en souriant, bien entendit il avait reluqué discrètement Liz qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Harry lui ne se gênas pas pour les siffler ce qui lui valut un sourire charmeur de Ellie. _"la température à augmenter ou c'est moi"_Remus, lui se racla la gorge:

-Comme je le disais à l'instant les tenus scolaire doivent être corrects... or votre jupe miss Black je la trouve bien courte. _"même parfaitement courte... les jambes de rêve"_

-Dites toute suite que vous ne l'aimez pas ma jupe, répondit elle d'un ton coquin. _"allez avoue qu'elle te plait parrain"_

-Qu'elle homme ,normalement constitué, ne l'aimerait pas _"respire Remus respire"_ ... sauf Mr Potter bien sûr.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire alors que les deux amies ne comprenaient pas et que Harry rougissait _"je vais te tuer Remus"_ , Remus continua:

-Asseyez vous et croisez les jambes Miss Black. _"sinon je répond plus de rien"_

Liz rougit mais obéit, Ellie s'assit à côté de Drago et Liz près de Harry. Le début du cours commença bien, Remus expliquait le déroulement des cours durant l'année puis partit sur un tout autre sujet:

-Pour le comportement je veux des élèves sérieux et surtout disciplinés... bien sûr je parle surtout pour Miss Black et Miss Dumbledore. _"vaut mieux prévenir que guérir"_

-Quoi mais on a encor rien fait, dit Liz souriante. _"pour l'instant..."_

-Justement dois-je vous rappeler Miss pourquoi on vous a virée de votre ancienne école ?.

-Mmmm non je m'en souviens parfaitement _"avec le prof de Quidditch sous la douche un délice"_ , dit Ellie comme si elle dégustait quelque chose.

Liz sourit et compléta:

-Moi c'était un peu plus innocent qu'elle mais j'ai quand même était viré. _"j'ai simplement fait en sorte que le fantasme de notre cher professeur de potion devienne réalité…devant tout le monde…je devrais peut-être faire pareil avec Rémus…"_

Elle fixas l'entre jambe de son parrain qui ne rougit pas et bien au contraire sourit, les élèves étonnés regardèrent les jeunes filles bizarrement. Harry, Ron et Drago étaient mort de rire alors que Hermione secouait la tête comme désespérer, Liz se mordit la lèvre inférieur:

-Zut on a peut être dit une bêtise, demanda Liz. _"méchante fille"_

-Ho non, dit gentiment Remus. _"j'ai juste envie de prendre une douche froide"_ Vous venez de gagner une heure de colle et vous aussi Miss Dumbledore.

-Ho c'est balo, répondit la blonde. _"pitié que je la face avec Sirius"_

-Bien maintenant... j'aimerait continuer mon cours mes demoiselles. _"quand même"_

-Ho faites donc professeur, dit Liz. _"je n'attend que ça..."_

Quand Remus se tourna pour retourner vers son bureau, Liz reluqua son cul mais surtout siffla. Remus se tourna exaspéré:

-Miss Black et Miss Dumbledore dehor! _"faut pas exagérer"_

-Mais j'ai rien fait moi, s'indigna Ellie.

-Je m'en fiche! Dans le bureau de Mr Black et tout de suite!

-D'accord, s'exclama Ellie au nom de Mr Black. _"chouette on va voir Sirius"_

Liz et Ellie sortirent de cours, Remus soupira:

-Bien je continue ou y'a t'il d'autres amateurs?... Non... bien.

Remus continua sont cours de présentation. Ellie et Liz arrivèrent en face du bureau de Sirius, Liz se résigna à frapper puis elles entrèrent. Sirius eut un sourire en les voyant:

-Laisser moi deviner... Remus vous a viré car vous êtes allez trop loin. _"je sent que l'année va être longue avec ses deux la"_

-Non, dit Ellie. C'est Liz qui fait la conne et moi je prend en même temps!

-Ho toi tes pas un ange non plus, dit il _"et j'aimerais bien voir sa au lit" _. Bon asseyez vous.

Les jeunes fille obéir, Sirius regardas sa fille de haut en bas, Liz rougis et se rendit compte que sa tenu n'allez pas plaire beaucoup a son père:

-Heu papa je... _"et merde"_

-Tu iras te changer avant d'allez en cours de Métamorphose... Et toi Ellie ferme ton chemisier veux tu. _"j'ai chaud moi tout d'un coup"_

A contre coeur la blonde obéis, Sirius soupiras:

-Bien voyons se que je vais pouvoir vous donner comme heure de colle...

Sirius ouvrit un livre et commenssas a noter, Ellie soupira et Liz fixait la fenêtre entrouverte. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge:

-Bien vous avez deux heure de colle chacune samedi après midi... Liz avec Remus dans sa classe et Ellie avec moi ici.

-Bien, dit Liz. _"Papa je t'adore."_

On entendit la sonnerie, Liz et Ellie se levèrent, avant de sortir Sirius leur lança:

-A toute a l'heure.

Les filles lui sourirent, Ellie accompagna Liz qui se changea. Arriver en cours Mc Gonagal demanda le silence. Ellie assise à côtéde Liz lui sourit et lui murmura:

-Elle nous regarde bizarrement.

-Je crains le pire.

Mc Gonagalle respira un bon coup et commenças son discours:

-Bienvenu... je serais très stricte et le moindre écart de conduite sera sévèrement punis. N'est pas mesdemoiselles Black et Dumbledore.

-Nous? Mais on est des anges! dit Liz.

-Mais oui et moi je suis la meilleur amie du proffesseur Rogue! dit Mac Gonagal.

Les élèves surpris au début finirent par rire nerveusement. Harry lui se cachait le visage tellement il rigolait. Liz et Ellie furent si surprise par Mc Gonagal qu'elles restèrent tranquilles durant tout le cours. Mc Gonagal satisfaite appela néanmoins les filles avant qu'elles ne sortent ainsi que Harry:

-Bien... Liz et Ellie je vous aime bien mais je vous jure que si vous faîtes une seule blague durant mon cours vous me le paierait.

-C'est promis, dit Liz. _"Tu peux toujours courir" _

-Bien et Harry il faut que tu organises la sélection pour compléter l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Je vais m'y mettre professeur, dit il poliment. _"J'en ai déjà une petite idée..."_

-Bon allez manger maintenant.

Les trois jeunes gens quittèrent la salle, Harry se pencha vers Liz et lui murmura quelque chose et Ellie ne remarqua rien trop absorbée par ses pensées. Harry prit Ellie par la main:

-Vient Ellie je dois te parler, dit il. _"Parler est un grand mot"_

-Ok on se rejoint après Liz? demanda la blonde.

-Oui t'inquiète. _"Allez barrez vous"_

Ellie suivit Harry, Liz les regarda partir quand soudain elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Toute sourire elle se tourna vers Drago qui l'embrassa passionnément.

hum…le petit serpentard aurait-il faim ?demanda Liz _« en tous cas moi oui ! »_

faut que je te parle…viens. _« parler et…on verra la suite »_

Liz le suivit dans les couloirs du château puis il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, découvrant une petite pièce aux murs étroits, sans fenêtre mais un lustre éclairait la pièce.

c'est quoi cette pièce ?demanda la jeune Black.

Un petit endroit tranquille, répondit doucement le jeune serpentard.

Tranquille…alors on ne risque pas de nous entendre…

Oh non…

Heureusement parce que tu vas crier _« oh oui hurler même ! »_

Tu avances des choses qui ne sont pas sûr d'être réalisé « _tu crois pas que je vais me laisser faire ! »_

Ah oui ?

Liz posa rapidement sa main sur le pénis de son petit ami qui eu un cri étouffé. Liz le poussa contre le mur, fit tomber sa robe de sorcier et commença à jouer lentement avec le sexe du serpentard qui gémissait de plaisir. Puis la jeune femme entreprit de s'attaquer au petit point faible de Drago tout en continuant son va et viens. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille droite, léchant son lobe langoureusement, Drago haletait de plus en plus. Puis il cria de bonheur alors qu'il éjacula.

alors je croyais que tu ne devais pas crier ?

un jour tu me le paieras, répondit le blond.

Alors, tu as encore quelque chose à ajouter ?

Drago se sépara d'elle et se r'habilla, Liz se tourna vers lui étonné. Une fois revêtu de sa robe, il l'entoura de se sbras et l'embrassa tendrement.

tu sais, j'aime bien ta compagnie, même beaucoup mais…je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

Ouai je sais, je ne soufre pas pour l'instant bien au contraire, fit elle _« qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir comme conneries encore »._

Oui mais je ne crois pas être possible de t'être fidèle tout le long de l'année, dit –il.

Ça c'est pas nouveaux, fit Liz, mais on avait dit que c'était sans importance, moi aussi je pourrais avoir quelqu'un d'autre…

Oui bah toi tu aimes peut-être jouer avec les sentiments mais pas moi, fit il.

Oh arrête Dray tu mens, dit moi clairement que tu ne veux plus de moi mais ne me dit pas que tu n'aime pas jouer avec les gens, tout ça pour le sexe !

Ok ok, dit –il, si je te dit ça c'est…je crois que je suis gay, et donc..

Je ne t'attires plus ç'est ça ?demanda Liz.

Si !

Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on resterais pas ensemble, parallèlement…écoute, moi je ne peux pas me passer de toi…même si j'ai d'autre sentiments pour une autre personne _« Fred et Rémus……hummm… »_ avec toi c'est différent…spécial.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, Liz n'allait pas pleurer mais elle tenait beaucoup à lui, et elle ne voulait pas pour l'instant être sans lui.

tu te rend compte de l'emprise que tu as sur moi alors que ce n'est que pour le sexe que tu tiens à moi ? _« c'est pour ça que je t'adore ! »_

oui, je le sais, et j'en profite.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et ils sortirent, main dans la main, tout sourire.

Liz, continua Drago, inutile de te demander de ne pas ébruité ce que je t'ai dit. _« sinon je te tu »_

Oh le célèbre Malefoy ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est gay, tu n'aurais pas un plan en vu par azard ?

J'sui sérieux, j'veux surprendre quelqu'un. _« oh oui le surprendre…huummm »_

Et est ce que je veux savoir qui c'est ?

non !

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler sur le chemin, mais Malefoy ne lâcha pas un mot de ce qu'il avait en tête.

Harry emmena Ellie jusqu'à sa chambre, celle ci toute sourire lui murmura:

-Tu es sur que l'on sera tranquille?

-Ho oui j'en suis sur...

-Alors laisse moi faire.

Ellie le poussas sur le lit, elle se mit à cheval au dessus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui sourit et descendit plus bas commença à lui enlever sa chemise, ouverte elle lui lécha le torse. Harry haletait de plus en plus alors qu'elle lui mordillait les tétons, ses mains descendirent plus bas et déboutonnèrent son pantalon. Ellie sourit en se rendant compte que Harry ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, tout en caressant le membre gorger de sang elle lui murmura:

-Harry... tu es un vilain garçon? _"si il dit non je me casse"_

-Ho oui, répondit il d'une voie rauque. Punis moi... _"par Merlin"_

-Tout de suite...

Brusquement elle prit son sexe dans la bouche, Harry retint un cris de plaisir se souvenant qu'ils avaient oublier d'insonoriser la chambre. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps avant de vider dans la bouche de sa petite amie, il la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se blottit dans ses bras fermant les yeux, ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre oubliant tout le reste et surtout qu'ils devaient aller manger.

Pendant se temps Remus et Sirius discutaient dans les couloirs du château à discuter:

-Elles ont déjà deux heures de colle, disait Sirius. _"Sa commence bien"_

-Que veux-tu a Beaubaton elle ont le record absolu d'heure de colle d'où leur renvois plus quelques autres chose.

-Je sais que Liz tien de moi mais quand même!

-C'est àa qui est bizard... Ellie ne tient ni de sa mère ni de son père de se coté.

-Je paris que c'est Liz qui la dévergonde! rit Sirius.

-Comme la fait son père avec moi, répondit Remus. _"c'est vrais que j'était un ange avant... plus maintenant"_

Les deux amis se sourirent, ils entendirent soudain des rires étouffer puis un gémissement. Sirius regarda Remus qui s'approcha d'une salle de cours abandonner, il sourit:

-Tient quand on parle des filles. _"Hé hé..."_

-Tu crois? demanda Sirius. _"Si c'est Liz je la tue"_

-Tu connais beaucoup de filles qui font ça n'importe où? rit Moony.

-J'avoue... allez ouvre.

Remus ouvrit quand il vit qui était a l'intérieur il referma la porte, Sirius le regarda étonné:

-Bah quoi? _"oula il rougit"_

-Tu vas voir. _"Mon dieu j'y crois pas..."_

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius retint un rire en apercevant Ron et Hermione sortirent de la classe rouge pivoine, Remus lui aussi se retenait de rire. Hermione hésita avant de parler:

-Heu... on est désolé. _"Putain se faire choper je savais qu'il fallais fermer à clé"_

-Franchement Hermione tu me déçois, dit Remus.

-Tu vois Remus j'avais raison! s'exclama Sirius.

-De quoi? s'étonna son amis.

-C'est Liz qui montre le mauvais exemple!

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Ron qui avait compris dit alors:

-En faite c'est Ellie qui m'a dit que personnes ne venait jamais dans cette salle.

Sirius et Remus le regardèrent surpris puis partirent dans un fou rire, Ron et Hermione partirent avant que les deux hommes n'est le temps de dire quoi que se soit de plus.

Dans la grande salle pour le repas trois couple manquais: Ron et Hermione, Harry et Ellie, Liz et Drago. Ginny qui n'avait pas manquer se petit détail mangeait un sourire au lèvre, quand elle vit Ron et Hermione arriver avec Sirius et Remus, elle éclata de rire imaginant le pire. Ron lui tiras la langue en s'asseyant sachant très bien que sa sœur avait deviné, il lui dit:

-Si tu fait pareil je le tue.

-Ho mais je n'avait pas l'idée de t'imiter mais faire pire! _"Dans les dents"_

Ron la regarda surpris puis quand il vit Ginny et Hermione se marrer les suivis volontiers.

A la table des professeur Sirius s'assit entre Remus et Dumbledore, Remus assit à côté de Sévérus qui se pencha vers lui:

-Où sont les filles?

-Je sais où est Ma fille mais ta filleul j'en ai aucune idée... ou si peut-être.

-Ha... et? insista Remus.

-Je crois qu'elle et son petit amis on eut une... discussion.

Le sourire sadique de Sévérus fit facilement comprendre à Remus de quel genre de discussion qu'ils avaient eut. Sirius qui avait entendu ne dit rien, Dumbledore parla:

-Il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec les filles. _"Une très longue discussion"_

-Vous savez je peux m'occuper de ma fille, dit Sirius un peu sec.

-Ho mais bien sur... alors je vous laisse le soin dans parler avec elle... ho et tant que vous y êtes parler donc à Harry.

-Harry? s'étonna Sirius.

-Oui... il semblerait qu'il ait oublié sa mission première, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Sirius vira au rouge de colère, il avait décidé que Harry devait avoir une vie plus tranquille, il se l'était promis et ce que venait de dire Albus ne lui plaisait guère:

-Il vit comme tout les autres avec sa sœur alors laissez le!

-Que venez vous de dire? s'étonna alors le vielle homme.

-Heu... quoi?

-Vous venez de dire... sa sœur?

-Ho heu... oui et bien je voulais en parler avec lui avant mais je n'ai pas eut le temps... je voudrais adopter Harry.

-Et bien je crois que se sera se qu'il l'y a de mieux pour lui.

-C'est vrais? _"il est tomber sur la tête!"_

-Et non je ne suis pas fou et oui je crois que vous feriez un excellent père.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, le directeur venait de lire dans ses penser. Il se promis alors d'arrêter de penser de peur qu'il entende autre chose de gênant. Le repas se termina en silence a la table des professeurs. Puis chacun parti vers sa salle de cours, Sévérus s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau regardant les premier élèves arrivés, il vit arriver juste à temps Liz et Drago main dans la main un sourire de béatitude sur les lèvres, Drago rejoint ses deux gorilles alors que Liz rejoignait Hermione à une table. Il remarqua qu'il manquait Harry et Ellie _"heureusement que personne ne sait que c'est ma fille", _il soupira et commença:

-Je veux un silence complet dès que vous mettezt un pied dans cette classe!

A se moment on toqua à la porte, Ellie et Harry entrèrent, Liz se retint de rire, ils étaient tout décoiffés:

-Désolé professeur, dit elle timidement. _"Putain papa arrête de me fixer"_

-Asseyez vous et en silence, dit il d'un ton sec.

Soulagé, Harry rejoint Ron et Neville, et Ellie, Hermione et Liz. Sévérus continua son discourt:

-Si il y a un seul bruit durant mon cours vous aurez de gros problème... aussi je veux que, même si je sais que je vous demande l'impossible, que vous asseyez un effort sur la préparation de vos potion. Et je ne veux aucune baguette dans se cours... Bien commençons.

Sévérus fit tournoyer sa baguette, sur le tableau une liste d'ingrédient apparut, d'un ton sévère il dit:

-Vous avez deux heure et pas plus.

La potion permettait a la personnes qui la boirait de se transformer en animal pour quelque seconde. Liz au bout d'une demi-heure se faisait chier, elle se pencha vers Ellie qui avait déjà presque terminé sa potion:

-Tu la connais cette potion?

-Oui papa me l'avait déjà apprise... si tu rajoutes trois gouttes de sang de Dragon la duré de la potion sera multiplié par la concentration de bave de chien que tu mettras.

-Ho... je vais demander à mon père de baver dans ma potion alors.

Ellie et Hermione qui avait entendu se retinrent de rire, Liz ne fit alors pas attention et fit tomber le flacon de sang dans son chaudron qui se mit bouillir et explosa. Les trois jeune filles se retrouvèrent couvertes d'une substance visqueuse et jaune fluos, Sévérus eut alors un sourire mauvais:

-Miss Black, Dumbledore et Granger vous aurez une heure de colle et allez donc voir Mr Black il sera heureux de vous voir ainsi.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais soudain elles s'écroulèrent au sol. Prit au dépourvut Sévérus appela Drago:

-Drago va chercher l'infirmière.

Il partit en courant alors que le professeur se penchait vers les jeunes filles.

Sévérus avait suspendu le cours, le soir après le repas les trois petit amis tentaient de faire du charme à l'infirmière pour rentrer mais celle ci ne céda pas. Dans l'infirmerie Ellie se réveilla en première, elle se leva et quand elle aperçut son reflet dans son miroir elle poussa un cri d'horreur, Liz et Hermione se levèrent d'un bond. Elles se fixèrent mutuellement sans comprendre se qui leur arrivaient, Ellie soupira:

-La potion...

Elles avaient toutes les trois des oreilles et une queue mais chacune d'un animal, Liz avait le tigre, Ellie le renard et Hermione le chat, celle ci se mit rire:

-Je dois avoir un truc avec les chat!

-Je crois, rit à son tour Liz. Bon Ellie tu sais quand ça va partir ?

-Heu si je calcule la bave plus le flacon de sang je dirait... heu ça partira pas avant demain matin!

-QUOI! crièrent les deux amies.

Ellie fit une petite moue, Sévérus entra à se moment. Il se retint de rire quand il aperçut les filles:

-Bien fait pour vous. Maintenant le directeur veux vous voir.

-A non je sort pas comme ça! cria Liz.

-Ho si et plus vite que ça! dit il.

-Papa on arrive dans trente seconde.

-D'accord je vous attend dehors.

Ellie sourit à Liz et Hermione. Emmitouflées dans leur cape et un bonnet sur leur tête, elles sortirent de la salle. Ron, Drago et Harry les regardèrent surpris, le brun tenta de parler:

-Hé ça va?

-ça ira quand on sera chez grand-père, répondit Ellie.

Hermione aperçut soudain la queue de Liz qui se soulevait faisant lever sa cape en même temps, quand Hermione attrapa la queue de son amie pour la cacher celle cria de douleur:

-ça fait mal!

-Liz ta gueule on LA voie!

-Quoi! Planque la! _"Et merde"_

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fait! s'énerva Hermione.

Les jeunes filles et Rogue laissèrent les garçons sur place, dans le bureau du directeur elles purent enlever leur bonnet:

-Grand-père fait quelque chose, supplia Ellie.

-Ellie tu connais la quantité que Liz a fait tomber? demanda son père.

-Oui un flacon plein et il n'y avait pas six goutte de bave de chien se qui signifie que l'on va...

-Rester comme ça jusqu'à demain matin, fini Dumbledore.

-Al tu peux pas nous faire ça! supplia Liz à son tour.

-Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire à part vous installer chacune dans une chambre pour être tranquille jusqu'à demain.

-Merci professeur, dit Hermione.

Albus tira sur un livre de sa bibliothèque qui pivota sur le coter, les filles descendirent un escalier se retrouvant dans un petit appartement rouge et or avec trois chambre. Albus vit la mine déconfite de sa petite fille et s'en étonna:

-Que se passe t'il Ellie.

-J'aime pas le rouge! dit elle.

Liz éclata de rire, Albus prit congé expliquant que pour sortir elles pouvaient utiliser un tableau représentant un vieux mage du nom de Pierre et que le mot de passe était "Annimalis". Sévérus resta le temps que les filles s'installent promettant de prévenir seulement Sirius et Remus.

Liz s'assit sur le canapé, Hermione s'allongea posant sa tête sur les genou de la Black, Ellie s'assit dans le fauteuil et soupira:

-Pas de câlin pour nous se soir les filles!

-Parle pour toi... moi j'ai Hermione qui ronronne.

-Elle dort? s'étonna Ellie.

-Ouai ta raison...

Hermione s'était endormis ronronnant tranquillement. Liz soupira puis éclata de rire:

-On est trop conne!

-Parle pour toi! Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire.

-Non?

-On a pas eu d'heure de colle!

-Mince... comment veulent ils que l'on batte notre record s'ils oublient de nous donner des heures de colle!

-Tient au faite tu sais avec qui on les fait?

-Non mais je suppose que Papa vas s'en faire à cœur joie de nous occuper...

-Mouais... allons la coucher et nous coucher!

-Ouais ta raison j'ai encor mal au crane.

Après avoir coucher Hermione, elles rejoindrent chacune leur chambre.

Ellie en chemise de nuit allait se coucher quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius, il la regarda de bas en haut un petit sourire aux lèvres:

-Tu es mignonne avec ta queue et tes oreille rousse.

-Merci...

-ça te dérange si je reste un peu?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Car mon petit ami et ma meilleur ami trouverait ça bizarre.

-Ho et bien dommage... même pas un petit peu?

-Sirius... tu sais jouer au échec?

-Oui.

-Parfait.

Ellie lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Pendant se temps Liz en avait marre de rester dans sa chambre à tourner en rond. Elle se leva et sortit discrètement par le tableau, elle déambula quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et de regarder par la fenêtre, elle vit la lune presque pleine et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle se rendit compte que bientôt Remus allait devoir aller à la cabane hurlante. Elle trembla à cette pensé car elle avait toujours détester cette endroit. Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et un bras l'entourer pour la bloquer. Liz ne se laissa pas faire et mordit la main du jeune homme qui veanit d'arriver.

AIE !dit-il

Il la lâcha et Liz se retourna, elle sourit en aperçevant qui était cet inconnu.

qu'est ce que tu fais là ?demanda t-elle, tu n'ais plus à Poudlard.

Tu n'as pas envie de me voir Liz ? fit il en souriant, peut-être est ce à cause de ta ravissante queue et tes petites oreilles ?

C'est pas ma faute ça ! Bon alors q'est ce que tu viens faire ?

Te voir, j'ai une revanche à prendre…

Liz sourit de plus belle.

je ne savais pas que tu étais rancunier Fred ! _« je sens que je vais adorés ça… »_

Fred Weasley ne lui répondit pas et l'embrassa avec passion, Liz répondit au baiser sans attendre ? Ses mains se laissèrent guider et elle partit rapidement à l'exploration du corps de son partenaire, son torse, ses fesses. Le jeune homme avait réussi sa mission, Liz était très excité et elle avait envie de lui, c'est à ce moment là qu'il stoppa la jeune fille et se recula.

quoi ?demanda t-elle. _« pourquoi je crains le pire ? »_

rien c'est juste que …_ «qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui faire croire »_

va y dit !

j'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi si tu as une queue ! _« va y Liz fâche toi… »_

mais enfin Fred tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ! _« oh non pas ça ! »_

et comment tu m'as laissé toi la dernière fois hein ? dommage Liz se sera pour la prochaine fois.

Il lui fit un sourire de vainqueur, l'embrassa furtivement et s'en alla en courant laissant la jeune fille seule…

- Mais quel abruti ! je te jure qu'il va me le payer !

* * *

voilà c'est fini, la suite dans quelques jours.

bye bye


	10. pourquoi choisir si on peut tout avoir?

**voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, on commence vraiment à beaucoup s'éclater alors j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**(petite pub pour l'un des auteur : Http/snapelie. ou snapellie ,je sais plus...mdr) c'est un skyblog sur Hp...

* * *

**

Réponse du review de Clem () :

**Merci beaucoup c'était trop fort, j'étais pété de rire en le lisant. La relation Ellie-Sirius va être en effet très épique…A propos du slash Dray-Harry, on ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qu'on va faire. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y en aura plusieurs de soirées murgeage de gueule !mdr. Merci encore et a bientôt j'espère.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : pourquoi faudrait-il choisir alors qu'on peut tout avoir ?**

Liz courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à travers le château, en retard à son cour de DCFM du vendredi matin, elle essayait de finir de mettre sa cape en courant et abandonna, manquant de louper les marches de l'escalier. Drago l'avait définitivement laisser tomber en prétendant ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation parallèle alors qu'elle savait qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi il l'avait laisser tomber elle ne savait pas, elle s'était poser cette question toute la nuit, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, mais il lui appartenait, comme Harry appartenait à Ellie, enfin elle le croyait. Les vacances d'Halloween arrivait et Liz n'avait encore rien de prévu, elle devait voir Fred lais ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son père et de Ellie. Enfin, penser à tout ça l'avait empêcher de dormir pendant toute la nuit et avait eu beaucoup de mal à se préparer ce matin.

_« Drago Malefoy tu ne vas pas résister longtemps ! » « manquerait plus que Rémus soit de mauvaise humeur et qu'il m'engueule, enfin au moins je vais le voir»._

Elle toqua à la porte et entra, toute essoufflé, son petit sourire innocent absent de son visage, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête aujourd'hui, vexée d'avoir été jeté par un mec, mais aussi déçu que se soit Drago.

Miss Black vous êtes en retard, fit Rémus avec un sourire.

Oui je sais je suis désolé.

Rémus parut surpris de l'intonation de la phrase et leva la tête vers elle, il n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder qui été arrivé pour savoir que c'était sa filleule, et il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si ça allait pour comprendre que quelque chose la tracassait. Sirius, était présent dans la classe et Liz n'eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

10 points en moins pour Gryfondore, dit le surveillant, tu t'assois devant et tu te tais.

Pardon ?demanda Liz qui ne comprenait pas cette agressivité. Et d'abord pourquoi tu es là ?

Tu es bouché ou quoi ?

Non mais…

Pas de mais tu t'assois et tu rend le devoir qu'il y avait à faire pour aujourd'hui, fit il en tendant la main devant la table du premier rang.

Je ne l'ai pas, fit Liz en s'asseyant, et puis tu n'es pas le prof !

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ?

Je…j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire.

Une heure de colle, fit Sirius.

Liz sentit la colère monter en elle mais la laissa de côté, elle lança un regard vers la place habituelle de Ellie, à côté de Drago mais la chaise était libre. Ellie n'était pas là.

_« au moins je ne serais pas la seule à être en retard »_

MR Black assistera au cour aujourd'hui, nous aurons besoin de lui pour les travaux pratiques, expliqua Rémus.

Super, murmura Liz.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Ellie entra, les cheveux mal coiffés et toute essoufflée.

désolé ! dit-elle simplement.

Rémus ricana doucement et Sirius fit, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, un grand sourire à Eleonore.

et bien Miss Dumbledore j'ai cru que j'allait devoir me passer de votre présence !

oh non je ne raterais jamais un cour aussi intéressant où notre surveillant préféré participe de plein gré !répondit Ellie avec un grand sourire.

Sirius sourit de plus belle alors que Liz ouvrait grand la bouche et se remit face au bureau de Rémus.

_« non mais j'y crois pas, pensa t-elle, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour qu'il ne le dise rien ! »_

_« je crois que ce cours va être très intéressant, pensa la serpentard »_

Liz sortit la première quand le la cloche sonna, elle n'adressa un regard ni à son père, ni à personne d'autre et partit déjeuner seule. Ellie elle prit tout son temps pour sortir de la salle de classe, puis rejoint Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago et les deux jumeaux qui s'entendaient bien avec eux.

tu sais quoi Ellie, dit Harry, je crois que tu as un don caché pour faire craquer tout le monde.

Ah oui, et est ce qu'il te fait craquer ?demanda t-elle en passa sa main sous sa robe de sorcier tout en marchant.

Oh oui ! cria Harry mimant d'avoir un orgasme.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry passa un bras par dessus le coup de son amie.

alors tu étais où hier ?demanda Hermione curieuse ?

qui te dis que j'étais quelque part hier soir ?

parce que tu étais en retard ce matin, ricana la jeune gryfondore.

Je ne peux pas te le dire, fit Ellie.

Si c'est encore une connerie, tu peux y aller, fit Ron, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne joue plus notre rôle de préfet sur toi.

Non ce n'ai pas ça, si je te dis ce que j'ai fait cette nuit tu auras tellement envie de faire de même que tu vas nous rendre notre 'Mione dans un sale état.

Hermione et Ron rougirent de plus belle, alors que Harry explosa de rire. Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Ellie suivit Harry jusqu'à la table des gryfondore pour y trouver Liz alors que Drago et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers leur table.

qu'est ce qu'il a Drago ?demanda Harry à Ellie.

Il a laissé tombé Liz et elle lui a…enfin tu vois comment elle est…elle lui a tapé dessus, pas très violemment, mais tu vois Drago n'a pas beaucoup apprécié.

Ouai je vois, et je crois que Liz n'a pas apprécié non plus, continua Harry.

Ellie chercha son amie du regard et la vit partir de la salle avec Seamus, elle laissa Harry en plan et courut la rattraper. Une fois à sa hauteur elle l'appela et la jeune fille se retourna.

quoi ?demanda t-elle souriante.

Ça te dérangerais de repousser ton petit rendez-vous faut qu'on parle.

Écoute Ellie, Seamus n'a peut-être que ça à faire de m'attendre alors…

Tant pis se sera pour une prochaine fois, répondit la blonde en regardant le jeune homme qui comprit et s'en alla.

Bon ok, j'ai pas été cool sur ce coup là, fit Liz en croisant les bras, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me foirer mon coup, tu t'es bien envoyé en l'air cette nuit toi !

Tu m'avais jurer de me laisser Seamus en première, fit Ellie.

Ellie, on est plus à la maternelle, si j'ai envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, je ne vais pas te demander ton avis !

Ok, de toute façon c'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler, fit Ellie en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Ah oui, et de quoi ?

De Drago.

Qu'est ce qu'il a Drago ?fit Liz qui commençait à s'énerver.

Pourquoi tu l'as giflé hier ?

Tu sais très bien pourquoi alors arrête ton cinéma, qu'est ce que tu as là ? d'habitude tu te moques bien de se que je fais.

Oui mais depuis ce matin tu es bizarre, fit Ellie en repensant à la façon dont elle avait regardé son père et Drago pendant tout le cour de DCFM.

Pardon ?demanda Liz. Je suis bizarre ? c'est qui qui t'as dit ça ? mon père ? c'est peut-être lui que tu as vu hier soir, vu comment il te sourit il doit bien se passer quelque chose !

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu divagues là, fit Ellie agacé par le comportement de son amie.

Il ne t'a même pas engueulé quand tu es arrivé en retard alors que j'ai eu une heure de colle !

Alors c'est ça tu es jalouse ? tu es tombé bien bas ! si tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec ton père c'est pas ma faute, et puis c'est avec les mecs en général que tu sais pas t'y prendre !

Liz resta sans voix après la dernière réplique de son amie, Ellie resta un instant en face de Liz puis partit vers la grande salle. Elle rejoint Harry qui était explosé de rire avec Ron. Elle entra dans leur sujet de discussion et ils rigolèrent tous les trois, Hermione étant en pleine explication de l'utilisation d'un objet magique à un première année.

Liz était monté au dortoir et s'était assise sur son lit, un bouquin devant elle, mais elle avait beau essayer de lire elle n'y arrivait pas. La dispute avec Ellie ne l'inquiétait pas, elle savait qu'elles se réconcilieraient très vite, mais elle se sentait seule. Elle eu très envie de voir Fred mais aussi d'être en compagnie de Rémus. Elle se rappela que ce dernier n'avait pas cour à partir de 15h et décida d'aller le voir dans son bureau après le cour de Potion. Elle se promit aussi de savoir la véritable raison pour laquelle Drago l'avait laissé tombé, elle aurait préféré être avec Ellie pour cette petite enquête mais elle devait sûrement être en train de rire avec les autres.

Le cour de Potions fut horrible pour tout le monde, le professeur Rogue semblait très énervé. Harry rata sa potion, de même que Ron se qui leur valu un zéro. Ellie avait réussi elle mais elle avait passé son cour à s'amuser avec Harry, et s'était pris une heure de colle, quand elle avait essayé de faire un signe à son père pour le supplier celui ci lui envoya un regard plus que noir. Drago démarra le cour normalement, discutant un peu avec les deux jumeaux de sa maison mais le finit en tapant sur Goyle qui avait insulté Ellie de traître. De son côté, Liz avait tout simplement rien foutu, et c'était fait enlever 10 points à sa maison, lorsque Hermione prétendit que son amie était malade pour justifier son attitude, elle se fit elle aussi enlever 10 points. Ce fut donc la joie pour tout le monde quand l'heure fut finit. Ellie ne resta même pas à la fin du cour pour essayer de parler avec son père, elle se dirigea d'abord vers son cour d'histoire de la magie avec tout le monde, mais quand elle s'aperçut que Liz ne suivait pas et qu'elle prit une autre direction, elle changea ses projets.

Dray, je ne vais pas en cour avec vous, je vais retrouver Liz, dit elle.

Ellie, je dois faire mon travail de préfet, comme Ron et Hermione et te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas te sauver la mise, fit il en souriant.

Ça m'est égal, il faut que lui parle, en plus, c'est vraiment nul les cours de Bins.

Profite en pour avertir Liz d'arrêter de faire sa tronche de cake et de faire perdre des points à Gryfondore, ajouta Hermione.

C'est ça, fit Ellie, je sèche pour dire à Liz de ne pas sécher, c'est vraiment logique.

Elle partit en souriant dans la direction opposé alors que ses amis continuèrent de marcher vers la salle de cour.

Elles se sont engueulées tout à l'heure les filles ?demanda Ron.

Oui, affirma Harry, Ellie m'a dit que ce n'était rien du tout et que Liz avait juste besoin d'être un peu seule, mais elle a rajouté aussi qu'elle était encore pire que son père.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Drago aussi, il sembla aller mieux.

mais elles vont se réconciliées, affirma Hermione, elles ne restent jamais plus d'une journée sans se parler, au faite, pourquoi elles se sont engueulées ?

un peu de tout je crois, fit Harry en riant, je crois qu'il y avait un peu de « truc de gamin » de « jalousie à deux balles » et de « Drago ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago en espérant être plus renseigné, mais celui ci haussa les épaules.

moi j'ai rien fait, fit il, c'est pas ma faute si Liz est possessive et …enfin vous voyez quoi.

Ils rirent tous puis un sujet plus sérieux fut lancer par Hermione.

il ne faudrait quand même pas oublier ce qui nous attend dehors, c'est beau de se taper des délires entre nous mais en attendant, il y a un assassin fou allié qui recrute des gens dehors.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et chacun donna son avis, sauf Harry qui regardait ses pieds en marchant, ne voulant parler à personne de l'étranger rêve qu'il avait fait et de sa mission qu'il devait accomplir sans le vouloir. Il n'adressa plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du cours de Bins, au grand désespoir de Ron qui s'endormit d'ennui.

Liz avait, comme elle se l'était dit, filé vers le bureau de Rémus afin de lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et de passer l'après-midi en bonne compagnie. Elle toqua à la porte et entendit son parrain lui dire d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le trouva assis à son bureau, corrigeant des copies.

qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, demanda t-il en souriant de plus belle, tu devrais être en cours.

Je viens pour mettre un peu plus d'ambiance dans tes journées libres où tu ne fais que travailler, répondit elle en posant son sac par terre.

Sérieux Liz, qu'elle excuse tu va me donner pour justifier ta présence ici et ton absence en cours.

J'avais pas envie d'y aller…j'arrête pas de me prendre des punitions et me faire enlever des points alors …bah je suis venu.

Rémus sourit, rangea ses copies pendant que Liz s'asseyait sur un fauteuil.

tu sais je devrais te donner une heure de colle et te renvoyer directement dans ton cour.

Si tu n'as que ça à faire fait le, mais j'ai déjà une heure colle avec mon père ce soir et une demain avec Rogue.

Vraiment tu me désespère Liz…

La jeune fille sourit, Rémus lui tourna le dos pour sortir quelque biscuits d'un placard et faire du thé, Liz l'observa.

_« c'est vrai qu'il a vraiment un beau cul celui là ! j'ai eu une excellente idée de venir ici ! »_

_« qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle, vraiment ! avec son petit sourire moqueur ses magnifique yeux bleus ! sans parler de ses…non il faut pas penser à ça! »_

alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?demanda Rémus.

Rien de grave, juste que mon père m'enguele pour rien alors qu'il ne dit rien à ellie quand elle arrive en retard, Drago qui me laisse tomber et Ellie qui m'engueule ! A part ça , je pète la forme et toi ?

Je vois, fit Rémus avec un grand sourire, je t'en prie raconte moi.

J'ai pas envie d'en parler, mentit la jeune Black alors que son parrain lui tendait une tasse de thé et des biscuits.

Alors pourquoi tu es venu, je te connais Lizandra Black.

je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! tu sais très bien que c'est un horrible prénom !

oh pauvre chérie, alors, je t'écoute.

Est ce qu'il faut que je m'allonge comme chez les Moldus et que tu me pose des questions sur ma vie privée et je peux faire comme je veux ?

Tu est vraiment…comme ton père, rit Rémus.

Merci pour l'insulte, est ce que ça signifie que je suis injuste avec tout le monde, que je gueule pour un rien et que je fait du favoritisme personnelle avec quelques personnes et que je…

Je vois que tu as un problème avec ton père, fit Rémus en la coupant.

Ouai…en faite, j'en sait rien, fit Liz en buvant un peu de son thé, peut-être que c'est moi le problème après tout, c'est de qu'Ellie affirme en tout cas.

Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas apprécié que ton père t'engueule ce matin et pas Ellie ,et tu t'es engueulé avec elle à ce propos.

À ce propos oui, et elle m'a reproché d'avoir giflé Drago, fit elle avec un air révolté, tu te rend compte, comme si j'aurais du accepter qu'il me laisse tomber sans rien dire !

Rémus se retenait de rire devant la révolte de as filleule, elle était vraiment désespérante, mais il l'aimait comme ça. _« oh oui comme ça elle est vraiment bien… »_ La robe de sorcier de Liz remontait jusqu'au début de ses cuisses et Rémus pouvait donc apercevoir les magnifiques jambes de la jeune fille. De son côté Liz ne pouvais s'empêcher de regarder Rémus, son torse, ses yeux, ou son entre jambe, elle était attiré par cet homme, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. _« oh là là, comment je vais faire pour résister si je le voit tous les jours, qu'est ce qu'il est … »_

Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez toujours ensemble, fit Rémus, étant donné que tu allait voir plein d'autre garçons, et lui de même, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui en veux, tu avais d'autres relations non ?

Liz ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle posa sa tasse de thé vide et se laissa tomber mollement contre le dos du canapé.

je sais, avoua t-elle, et je ne suis même plus amoureuse de lui, mais…on s'était promis de rester ensemble.

Et si c'était toi qui l'avait laissé tomber ?tu crois qu'il aurait réagit de la même façon ?

Ça va, ça va je sais que j'aurais pas dû, pas la peine de me dire que je suis la pire des s…

Je n'ai pas dit ça Liz, dit fermement Rémus, et ne me crie pas dessus, je n'y suis pour rien moi !

Désolé, fit Liz en lui souriant, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, tu veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

Avec plaisir, fit-il en posant à son tour sa tasse, de quoi tu veux discuter ?

En faite j'ai pas envie de parler…mais de te faire chier !

Elle prit un coussin et lui envoya en pleine tête. Rémus ne répondit pas tout de suite, il attendit quelques secondes et sauta sur Liz qui explosa de rire, il la plaqua au sol et commença à la chatouiller au niveau des côtes, chose que la jeune Balck ne peux pas supporter, elle cria donc et essaya de se débattre. Mais son parrain la maintenait bien fermement et pour accentuer sa prise, se mit à cheval sur elle. Liz riait encore un peu alors que Rémus avait plongé son regard dans les yeux bleus dignes des Black et ne était perdu dans ses pensés, bercés par les sentiments qui affluaient en lui, une sorte de sérénité et de passion mélangé avec une très grande affection, Liz se perdit à son tour dans les yeux vert de son professeur, admirant chaque trait de son beau visage, appréciant le contact de ses mains d'homme sur les siennes. Elle eut soudainement très envie de parcourir le corps de Rémus de milliers de baiser et caresses, aussi tendre que passionnés, d'embrasser ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire, ce qui sortit Liz de ses pensés.

je vois que j'ai beaucoup d'emprise sur toi, fit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Tu n'imagine même pas, répondit la jeune fille. Mais…tu n'es pas le seul.

Elle lui pensa les côtes et Rémus sursauta de plus belle, libérant Liz qui lui sauta dessus à son tour, Rémus perdit l'équilibre et se fut la même situation que précédemment avec les rôles inversés. Liz à cheval sur Rémus, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage. Cette fois ce fut plus intense, ils eurent tout les deux la chair de poule, Liz laissa ses mains naviguer sur les bras du loup-garou qui se redressa, son visage fut donc très proche de celui de la jeune Black, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa filleule puis lui caressa doucement le dos, alors que Liz s'accrochait à son coup. Liz eut alors très envie d'aller bien plus loin qu'elle n'avait pensé avec son parrain alors que celui ci sentit son sexe se durcir. Puis…on toqua à la porte. Liz se releva immédiatement alors que Severus entrait.

salut, dit il sans faire attention de la gène présente entre les deux personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce, je viens t'apporter ta potion Rémus.

Merci.

Bon je vais y aller, fit Liz en se sauvant.

Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement de son parrain et se dirigea vers le parc espérant y trouver quelques chose pour l'apaiser, ses sentiments étaient très confus et une envie très puissante de sexe monta en elle. _« manquerait plus que Fred arrive et là, c'est sur, je lui saute dessus ! » _mais en même temps elle se sentait tellement bien, la discussion avec son parrain n'avait pas été très longue mais suffisante pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

De son côté, Ellie toqua donc à la porte du bureau du surveillant, et entra.

salut Sirius, fit elle avec un grand sourire.

Sirius était en train de rédiger un nouveau règlement, et se hâta de le ranger quand il vit qui venait lui rendre visite à cette heure là.

Ellie, qu'elle bon vent t'emmène ?

bah je cherche Liz, tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

logiquement en cour, mais étant donné que tu n'y ais pas je suppose qu'elle non plus.

Justement, je sais qu'elle n'est pas en cour, mais je ne sais pas où elle est, mais c'est pas grave, je vais te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne ici. _« et plus si affinité »._

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle viendra ici ?demanda Sirius _« mais reste quand même je t'en prie, on va bien trouver quelque chose pour passer le temps… »_

elle ne va pas tenir longtemps sans te voir, affirma la jeune Serpentard.

Vu comment elle m'a regarder en cour, je pense que j'en ai au moins pour trois jours.

Remarque, elle n'a peut-être pas tord, pourquoi tu l'as engueulé et pas moi ?

- A ton avis? Sourit-il.

- Si tu fait du favoritisme Liz va se douter que quelque chose cloche! _"et va m'assassiner"_

- Ho et il y quelque chose qui cloche tu crois?

Sirius se levas et se plaça face à Elie qui ne souriait pas:

- Si grand père ou Liz l'apprend je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre.

- Alors tu devrais partir, répondit Sirius tristement.

- Pourquoi? s'étonnas Elie.

- Car je sent que si tu reste je pourrais refaire une bêtise.

- Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire enfin pas tout a fait...

- Je comprend...

Sirius retourna s'assoire à son bureau et reprit ses parchemins, Ellie le regarda faire un instant avant de décider de repartir. Mais elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba lourdement, Sirius éclata de rire mais s'arrêta voyant qu'Ellie ne se relevait pas. Il alla à ses côtés et l'aida à s'assoire, il vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes et semblait avoir mal:

- Ellie?

- Je me suis fait mal au genou.

Sirius l'effleura à peine qu'elle grimaça, un énorme bleu apparaissait:

- Putain ça fait mal!

- Ellie reste polie veux tu.

- C'est facile de dire ça c'est pas toi qui a mal! tu n'aurais pas une potion miracle ou quelque chose pour me soulager?

- Si regarde...

Sirius se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le genou d'Ellie qui frissonna au contact:

- Sirius, dit elle dans un soupire.

Il se rapprocha plus de Ellie, ses lèvres frôlant doucement celles de Ellie qui ferma les yeux. Mais Sirius s'écarta quand on frappa a la porte, Sévérus entra à ce moment, il fixa Ellie et Sirius par terre l'un en face de l'autre, puis aperçut le bleu de Ellie:

- Que t'est il arrivé?

- Rien papa je suis tomber c'est tout...

Elle essaya de se relever mais son genou lui fit trop mal, Sirius la rattrapa et l'aida à se relever. Sévérus soupira et fouilla dans un cape il en sortit une fiole contenant une patte jaunâtre. Il se mit à genou devant sa fille et appliqua la patte qui fit disparaître le bleu en un rien de temps:

- Tu trop maladroite, lui dit son père.

- Merci papa je t'adore!

Elle embrassa son père et quitta dans le bureau sans rien ajouter laissant seul les deux adultes.

Liz re-entra dans le château quand elle sentit le froid lui engourdire les mains et les pieds, elle remonta vers salle commune et croisa alors Ellie qui souriait bêtement..

Liz, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ellie qui savait pourtant bien que son amie n'avait pas été en cours.

Et toi ? rétorqua la jeune fille.

Bah …je te cherchais en faite, mais je ne t'ais pas trouvé.

Donc tu savais que j'étais pas en cours, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais là, fit Liz en lui tournant le dos et continua sa route.

Attend, fit Ellie en la rattrapant et marchant à ses côtés. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai pas été cool, voilà.

Super, tu t'es rendu compte de ça toute seule ou on te l'as soufflé ?

Tu es vraiment exaspérente Liz, je viens m'excuser et toi…

Je plaisantais, coupa Liz, tu es vraiment blonde toi.

Ah ah ah, fit Ellie, alors maintenant que je me suis excusé, tu peux aller faire de même avec deux personnes.

C'est ça oui, et qui ?

Drago et ton père, affirma Ellie en roulant des yeux.

Mais bien sûr, d'une Drago ne mérite pas des excuses, et moi j'ai rien fait à mon père c'est lui qui c'est énervé sur moi pour rien, il viendra me voir mais pas moi !

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu en veux à Dray, tu étais avec…avec qui déjà ?

Personne de concret !

Enfin bref, vous étiez plus vraiment ensemble, dit Ellie, alors je ne vois pas où il est le problème.

Si Harry te laisse tomber, tu diras quoi ?questionna Liz en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Bah …j'en sais rien moi.

Alors tu me feras la morale quand ça te seras arrivé.

Ellie ne répondit rien et elles arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

n'empêche que tu devrais aller les voir.

Non, Bombabouses, dit-elle au tableau.

C'est qui qui choisit les mots de passe, ils sont vraiment nuls, se plaignit Ellie.

C'est ton grand-père.

Oh…

Elles rentrèrent dans la salle commune et y retrouvèrent, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

c'est pas trop tôt, fit Harry, ça fait une demi heure qu'on vous attend.

Comment ça se fait que vous êtes déjà là ?demanda Liz.

Bah les cours sont finis depuis une demi heure, fit Hermione.

Ah bon, fit Ellie, j'ai pas vu le temps passé _« remarque, c'est pas si mal…ohhh je veux y retournerrrrrr ! »_

Moi non plus, pourtant je suis pas resté longtemps là bas _« malheureusement pas assez longtemps, si seulement Severus n'était pas venu… »_

Resté où ?demanda Ron.

T'aimerais bien savoir hein ? …rêve !

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande table pour dîner, le repas fut agréable. Puis au moment de repartir vers la salle commune, Liz demanda à Ellie de l'attendre dans la salle commune avec Hermione et elle sortit en vitesse, suivit de Harry, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

où ils vont ? demanda Ron.

Sûrement qu'ils ont une connerie à faire, fit Ellie en souriant. Allez on y va ?

Ils montèrent donc dans la salle commune, Ellie et Hermione dirent bonsoir à Ron et attendirent Liz dans le dortoir que cette dernière partageait avec Hermione, Ginny, et amie de la jeune Weasley.

je me demande ce qu'elle va nous sortir encore, fit Hermione en se mettant à l'aide sur son lit.

Oui ça c'est sûr, confirma Ellie, s'installant sur le lit de son amie, mais bon faut mieux la voir comme ça que comme ce matin.

Quoique…ça fait du bien !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la concerné entra dans le dortoir toute essoufflés, un sourire de vainqueur sur son visage.

qu'est ce qui t'arrive alors ?

alors là les filles, dit Liz, vous allez pouvoir m'applaudire ! j'ai trouver le moyen de faire en sorte qu'on soit connu par tous les mecs, et qu'on connaisse tous les mecs !

raconte.

Elle sortit de sa poche une pile de parchemin d'au moins 1 mêtre de haut. Elle les jeta par terre en explosant de rire. Ellie et Hermione se jetèrent dessus et explosèrent de rire à leur tour. Les parchemins représentaient des photos d'élève, avec tous leur caractéristiques.

tous les mecs de Poudlard ?demanda Hermione.

Seulement ceux de 6ème et 7ème année.

C'est alors, qu'elles commencèrent à choisir les garçons qu'elles aimeraient bien connaître un peu mieux, quand Ginny arriva et voulu participer à cette sélection. Au bout d'une demi heure de débat pour savoir si Ginny pouvait ou non participer, la jeune fille décida qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur avis et que si elles la laissait pas faire ses choix, elles allaient le regretter. Connaissant le caractère de Ginny, les filles acceptèrent donc, ne voulant pas une Weasley sur le dos.

Le lendemain matin, Drago et liz durent faire un véritable effort pour ne pas se sauter mutuellement dessus lors du petit déjeuner où tout le monde, sauf eux, riaient de bon cœur.

Ce fut encore pire pour la jeune Black quand son père se ramena à leur table, s'asseyant entre Harry et Ellie, et ignorant sa fille.

salut les jeunes, fit il, alors vous avez quelques choses de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

non mais on va bien trouver quelques petites choses pour se distraire, fit Ellie l'air de rien. _« j'ai des petites idées très très distrayantes… »_

parce que moi et Rémus, commença Sirius, on…

on dit Rémus et moi, coupa Hermione en riant.

Rémus et moi , reprit Sirius en souriant, on a prévu une petite sortie pour cette après-midi.

Quoi comme sortie ? demanda Harry intéressé.

Oh rien de très palpitant…une visite de Londres.

Rien que ça, fit Ron, je parie que ça va tourner au désastre avec toi.

Moi j'suis partante, fit Ellie.

Moi aussi naturellement, répondit Harry.

Ouai, firent Hermione et Ron en même temps.

Drago ?demanda Harry.

Ouai j'vais venir aussi.

Liz ?demanda Sirius sans la regarder.

Oh ! vraiment je suis ravi que tu me le demande, moi qui croyait que t'allais te passer de moi, mais tu sais je t'en veux pas, moi j'aurais été ravi de ne pas t'avoir près de moi aujourd'hui, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec mes amis, donc je vais venir.

Qu'elle joie de t'entendre te plaindre ce matin, répondit Sirius, vraiment des fois je me dit que je suis vraiment à plaindre.

Ah oui, moi c'est tout le temps.

Liz n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de son père et sortit de la grande salle, Drago pouffa de rire.

j'vais la rejoindre, fit Harry.

Moi aussi, fit Ellie.

Autant tous y aller, fit Hermione.

Non merci, fit Drago.

On se retrouve à 11h00 dans le hall, fit Sirius.

Ils sortirent donc tout les 4 de la grandes salles, et rattrapèrent Liz sans problème au niveau du couloir du troisième étage, qu'ils empruntaient rarement car il n' y avait jamais personne. Harry passa un bras autour de son coup et dit :

tu ne serais jamais toi sans ton caractère de merde, mais tu pourais faire un effort pour cette après-midi, j'aimerais autant pas que toi et Sirius se battent en plein milieu d'une rue.

Va donc lui faire part de tes recommandations alors, répondit elle.

Moi je suis sûr que ça va être super, fit Ron, c'est vrai, entre toi Harry, liz et Sirius, on est a peu près sûr qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose.

Alors que tout le monde débattait sur les possibilités d'accident de cette après-midi Harry arrêta de parler, lâcha Liz et se stoppa. Tout le monde s'arrêta aussi mais continuèrent de parler.

chut, fit soudainement Harry.

Quoi ?demanda Ellie.

Vous entendez pas ?

Entendre quoi ?demanda Ron.

J'entend des murmures, fit Harry.

Des murmures, répéta Liz, et ils viennent d'où ?

Bah j'arrive pas à savoir…

Des murmures, comme derrière le voile ?demanda Hermione.

Exactement pareil, fit Harry qui s'avança droit vers le mur.

Il cola son oreille au mur, Ron fit de même mais n'entendit rien.

ils viennent de là, fit Harry, j'en suis sûr.

Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton imagination ?demanda Liz.

Non, quand Harry entend quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, fit Hermione.

Il doit y avoir une pièce derrière ce mur, fit Harry. Mais sur la carte des maraudeurs, il n'y a rien d'indiquer ici.

Peut-être que mon grand père sait quelque chose, dit Ellie, je lui demanderai ce soir.

Ok, on reviendra plus tard, fit Harry. Allons d'abord faire ce qu'on doit faire.

Et c'est quoi ce qu'on doit faire ?demanda Liz alors qu'ils repartirent vers la salle commune des Gryfondore.

Toi tu dois aller voir ton père, et te réconcilier avec lui pour qu'on puisse passer une journée agréable, fit il.

Hors de question.

Très bien , alors compte pas sur nous pour te défendre en cas d'engueulade.

Ok.fit Liz.

Et ne compte pas sur nous pour stopper les engueulades, fit Ellie.

Alors ça ne se finira pas, fit Liz en haussant les épaules.

Et compte pas sur nous pour supporter ça, fit Ron.

Alors va voir ton père !fit Hermione, ou je te mets une heure de colle.

Mais bien sûr.

Liz, averti Harry.

Vous êtes vraiment ridicule! J'irais pas le voir.

Elle fit demi tour et ce dirigea cependant vers son bureau. Arrivé à celui ci, elle tomba sur Rémus qui en sortit.

Salut, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Salut, répondit Liz oubliant sa colère.

Alors, tu viens cette aprèm ?

Bien sûr, tu ne crois pas que je vais perdre l'occasion de passer une journée avec toi.

Oh tu sais, je suis sûr que nous aurions pu avoir d'autre occasion de se voir, toute une journée…ou plus si affinité _« beaucoup plus même… »_

C'est une proposition ? _« parce que si s'en est une, moi je suis plus que partante… »_

Prend le comme tu veux…à tout à l'heure.

Oh, je déteste quand il fait ça, murmura t-elle.

Liz entra donc dans le bureau de son père, à nouveau agacé. Elle trouva Sirius en train de ranger une pile de parchemin. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite et elle dû claquer la porte pour qu'il lève la tête.

qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda t-il brusquement, si tu es venu pour te plaindre c'est pas a peine.

D'accord, à demain, fit elle en commençant à partir.

Oh ça va ! tu peux arrêter de tout prendre au premier degré !

Parce que là fallais que je le prenne comment ?demanda t-elle.

Bon, on va pas commencer à s'engueuler, tu es venu pour quoi ?fit il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil alors que Liz prenait une chaise.

À ton avis, dit –elle simplement.

Soit tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai engueulé hier en cour, soit tu veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait engueulé en cour hier ? fit il en riant.

Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m 'as engueulé injustement hier en cour alors que tu n'as rien dit à Ellie.

Sirius resta d'abord silencieux puis s'expliqua.

toi tu es ma fille, je ne veux pas que tu prennes l'habitude d'arriver en retard en cours…

et les intérêt de Ellie ne te tienne pas du tout à cœur, c'est pas ça alors arrête.

Bon, si tu veux vraiment savoir…Ellie m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'elle arriverait en retard.

Et si moi je t'envoie tout les jours un hibou pour te dire que j'arriverais en retard tu ne vas rien me dire ?fit Liz en haussa les sourcils.

Bon ok j'ai été un peu dur avec toi…je suis désolé, ça te vas ?

Il s'approcha de Liz et la força à se lever pour être à sa hauteur.

je veux que tu m'enlèves l'heure de colle que tu m'as mises !

je ne peux pas…elle est déjà enregistrer.

Pffffff.

Je ne te ferais rien faire de chiant, promis…

Et tu crois qu'avec ça je ne vais plus être en colère, fit elle.

Écoute, je me suis excusé, je t'offre la possibilité de t'éclater durant une journée, avec moi et tes amis, tu pourrais être reconnaissante non ?

Peut-être…

J'aime pas quand on se fait la tête, mais parfois tu es vraiment …chiante !

Ah ouai, et ben je me demande bien de qui je tiens !

Sirius éclata de rire, Liz sourit aussi et ils se serrèrent dans les bras, tel une fille et son père, leur querelle oubliée.

* * *

voilà pour le chapitre 9 : Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! 


	11. sortie animée

**Chapitre10: Sortie animée:**

Le samedi matin tous partirent pour Londres, ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant à côté du château royal. Harry Ron Drago et Hermione voulurent partirent pour le musée des dinosaures de Londres, ils supplièrent Sirius:

-Allez Sirius! supplia Harry.

-Bon ok mais pas de bêtise on se rejoint au chaudron baveur à 18h00 maximum! dit il en essayant d'être autoritaire.

-Ouais!

Les quatre amis partirent en courant. Sirius soufflas, Remus veint lui taper sur l'épaule moqueusement. Tout les quatre partirent en direction du centre ville, Liz et Elie suivit Sirius et Remus qui parlaient du bon vieux temps, Liz remarqua qu'Elie était morte de rire, ne comprenant pas elle lui demanda:

-Mais pourquoi tu te marres?

-Tu es si discrète , c'est que tout le monde doit voir que TU le reluques!

-Moi? Mais qui...

-Aouuuuuu!

Liz mit sa main sur la bouche de Elie qui éclata de rire, Remus et Sirius n'avaient rien remarqués Liz fixa Elie en la libérant:

-Arrête il va t'entendre!

-Bas...

-En faite ça tombe bien... tu veux bien me rendre un service?

-Bien sur... quoi?

-Et bien éloigner mon père de n'importe quel moyen. _(je t'en supplies)_

-Bas je sais pas... _(merci Liz je t'adore)_

-Allez!

-Bon ok.

-Sirius? appela Elie.

Sirius se tourna vers les filles avec Remus:

-Dit ça te dit de venir avec moi boire un verre j'aime bien la terrasse la bas.

-Oui bien sur... mais Liz tu ne voulais pas allez faire les boutiques?

-C'est pas grave Remus peut m'accompagner.

-Oui y'a pas de problème Sirius. _(oui aucun...)_

-Ok on fait comme ça.

Elie et Sirius se séparèrent donc de Remus et Liz. Ils allèrent à la terrasse qu'avait vu Elie, elle entra dans le bar suivit de près part Sirius:

-Tu connais cette endroit? demanda t'il.

-Oui les Moldus ne viennent jamais ici...

-Elie tu parles trop fort... ILS vont t'entendre.

-T'inquiètes! c'est un bar magique seul les sorciers peuvent entrer!

-Ho... et comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses?

-Tommy! cria soudain Elie.

Elie sauta dans les bras d'un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'année sous le regard noir de Sirius. Le dénommé Tommy embrassa Elie sur les deux joues:

-Miss Eléonore qu'elle honneur ! votre père vas bien?

-Oui très bien et le votre?

-Toujours! et les affaire marche bien. Tient Mr Black je présume?

-Exact, répondit sèchement Sirius.

-Sirius je te présente un de mes cousin éloigné.

Ho... et tu en as beaucoup de cousin?

-Oui... c'est le fils de Tom du Chaudron Baveur!

-Ho... commerce en famille?

-Évidement, répondit le Tommy. Tient c'est ça que tu veux.

Tommy lui donna une petite clé en argent, Elie lui sourit et prit Sirius par la main. Elle le tira jusqu'à un escalier qui donnait sur des chambres à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans un jolie petit salon, elle fit signe à Sirius de s'asseoir alors qu'elle fermait la porte à clé:

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Ce qu'il y a, lui dit Sirius en l'observant.

Elie ouvrit un mini bard et en sortit une bouteille de vin et deux verre. Elle les remplis généreusement:

-Bien Sirius je pense que l'on devrais reprendre notre conversation de la dernière fois...

Sirius se contenta de la fixer, en faite il avait du mal à se concentrer à cause de sa ravissante tenu qu'il rêvait de lui enlever. Elie remarqua son absence et se plaça juste en face de lui:

-Sirius tu m'écoutes?

Elie n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sirius avait posé sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassait tendrement. Elle se laissa faire volontiers savourant les lèvres sucrées de Sirius. Quand il l'a relâcha il lui sourit:

-Désolé les pulsions, tu comprend?

-Oui...

Elie se releva et s'assit dans le canapé en face de Sirius qui saisit son verre et but une gorgée, il la fixa alors qu'elle buvait entièrement son verre:

-Voyons Elie je ne voudrais pas te ramener bourrée à Poudlard!

-Ho il m'en faut plus que ça...

-Tient...

Sirius se leva et se plaça derrière Elie qui ne bougea pas, Sirius se pencha vers elle, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur son cou et approcha ses lèvres à l'oreille d'Elie:

-Est tu sûre de m'avoir emmener ici juste pour discuter... ou avait tu une autre intention...

Il laissa ses doigts glisser plus bas ,entrer dans son chemisier pour caresser le bout de ses seins la faisant frissonner. Il enleva la main et rejoint Elie assise sur le canapé qui fixait son verre vide. Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Elie... Je t'aime.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler les larmes lui monter au yeux:

-Sirius... avons nous le droit?

-Est ce que tu m'aimes?

-Oui... je t'aime Sirius.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elie passa ses bras autour de son cou l'attirant plus vers elle, il la prit par la taille la souleva pour qu'elle se mette sur ses genoux. Elie assise sur ses genou les jambes écartées continuait à embrasser Sirius qui laissa ses mains baladeuses sur le corps de la jeune fille. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses remontant sa jupe, l'une de ses main glissèrent dans le sous vêtement de Elie. Elle gémit contre les lèvre de Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il titilla l'entrée de son vagin avant d'y enfoncer un doigt, Elie s'agrippa d'une main à sa chemise et de l'autre à ses cheveux. Continuant de la caresser ,Elie gémissait contre les lèvre de Sirius qui haletait. Elle lui murmura alors:

-Sirius... prend moi...

Il enleva sa main de son sous vêtement, il l'allongea sur le canaper se plaçant entre ses cuisses au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, de ses mains habiles il lui enleva son string, Elie qui était presser s'affairas sur le jean de Sirius, il vint à son secour, il le baissa laissant sa verge se dresser. Sirius approchas sa bouche vers l'oreille de Elie:

-Tu es sur?

-Oui...

Sirius n'attendit pas et s'empara de la bouche d'Elie en la pénétrant pour ne pas qu'elle crie. Les mains d'elie s'agrippèrent à Sirius qui commenças les vas et vient, tout les deux haletaient sentant le plaisir monter quand il fut à l'apogée, Sirius se laissa allez contre Elie, l'embrassant tendrement:

-Je t'aime Elie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius...

Pendant ce temps Liz et Remus étaient dans une boutique de sous vêtement très chique, dans une salle de présentation Liz sortit de derrière le rideau avec un string blanc et un soutif en dentelle blanc également, Remus la regarda de bas en haut se mettant à s'agiter sur sa chaise sentant le plaisir monter.

-Alors? demanda Liz.

-Très... jolie mais essaie le bordeaux plutôt.

-Ok. _(ça y est il va craquer)_

Remus ferma les yeux quand Liz retourna derière le rideau rose, _"il ne faut pas que je pense à ça ou sinon j'arriverais pas à me retenir... ho putain qu'elle est sexy"_

Liz revint en sous vêtement Bordeaux, cette fois ci Remus attrapa un coussin non loin de lui pour le poser sur ses genoux et s'appuya dessus:

-Magnifique. _(pitié qu'elle n'est rien vu)_

-TU trouves? je le prend alors! _(faiblesse des hommes, on les tient par la queue)_

Liz retourna derrière le rideau, Remus souffla sentant son sexe lui faire mal. C'est alors que Liz appela Remus à la rescousse:

-Remus!

-Quoi?

-Vient m'aider.

Remus respira un bon coup et se leva pour rejoindre Liz derrière le rideau rose. Liz n'arrivait plus a enlever son soutien gorge. Rémus tira le rideau de la cabine et entra en respirant un bon coup, il se trouva face à Liz, qui avait les mains dans le dos et semblait quand même un peu gênée.

heu…j'arrive pas à le détacher, ça doit être coincé.

Elle se tourna et enleva ses mains, Rémus essaya de se concentrer sur le soutien-gorge de sa filleule et non pas sur sa paire de fesse, il prit alors la lanière du soutien gorge bordeau dans ses mains et la jeune Black poussa un hurlement.

quoi ?demanda Rémus en sursautant.

Tu as la mains gelées !

Rémus leva les yeux en l'air quand quelqu'un arrive et ouvrit le rideau, une des gérantes du magasin qui les regardait vraiment bizarrement.

vous avez besoin d'aide Mademoiselle ?demanda t-elle.

Heu non merci…mon père va m'aider…

D'accord.

Elle sortit et Liz se remit de dos à Rémus.

ton père ! mais ça va pas ?

tu voulais que je dise quoi hein ?

Rémus se remit au travail et détacha l'agrafe du soutien gorge, il en profita pour laisser sa main glisser jusqu'au bas du dos de Liz qui se retourna, tenant son sous-vêtement contre sa poitrine.

merci, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tu arriveras à enlever le reste toute seule ?demanda Rémus d'une voix douce qui se voulait être charmeuse.

Je crois oui, murmura à son tour Liz qui sentit un grand frison d'excitation monter en elle.

Dommage…j'aurais été ravi de te venir en aide de nouveau.

Rémus s'était rapproché de Liz et la jeune fille pouvait sentir son souffle, son odeur, elle avait tellement envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains contre son corps…

Dans ce cas…j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un…pour me réchauffer…

Rémus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation, il fit reculer Liz jusqu'au mur, sur lequel elle se laissa aller. Rémus posa alors un main sur la taille de la jeune gryfondore qui frissonna, et l'autre caressa sa joue, Liz semblait être ailleurs, elle lâcha son soutien gorge qui tomba et attira Rémus vers elle en le tirant par la chemise. Une fois colés l'un à l'autre, le loup-garou embrassa passionnément la jeune fille qui répondit bien volontiers laissant ses mains parcourir le dos et le torse de son parain. Rémus remonta sa main vers le sein gauche de la jeune fille et le caressa. Liz sentait de plus en plus l'excitation monter en elle. Elle embrassa plus passionnément Rémus et s'empara des ses fesses qu'elle rapprocha encore plus de son corps, elle pouvait alors sentir l'érection de son partenaire contre elle et cela lui donna encore plus envie. Rémus commença alors à embrasser le cou de la jeune file, descendant au fur et à mesure, mordillant ses tétons et revenant sur ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait l'excitation de Liz et ne pensait pas tenir plus longtemps comme ça, c'est à ce moment là que Liz rompit le baiser et écarta Rémus. Il la regarda alors, à la fis surpris et compréhensible.

je n'aurais pas du f…

ce n'est pas ça, fit Liz avec un grand sourir, c'est juste que je préferais faire ça ailleur…et …je veux que tu me supllis de venir te retrouver dans ton bureau un soir…

quoi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa une main sur son sexe dur, Rémus ferma les yeux.

ce sera encore plus intense, fit Liz les yeux brillant d'excitation !

tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir faire de moi ce que tu veux ?

oui !

Elle le poussa hors de la cabine, poussa un gros soupire, et se rabilla. Ils payèrent et sortirent du magasin, Rémus avec les yeux dans le vague et semblait sur le point de craquer.

qu'est ce qu'il y a moony ça ne va pas ?

La prochaine fois qu'on se voit seul, tu vas vraiment comprendre ce que c'est de jouer avec moi…

Ouh…j'ai peur !

Elle jubilait cependant en elle-même.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient tendrement alors que Harry et Drago regardaient les petits dinosaure reconstitués, leur os blanc comme la neige étaient limite de briller. Drago soupira:

-Non mais c'est pas possible que c'est bêtes aient existées!

-Pourtant elles ont bien existées! dit Harry en souriant.

-Je ne te crois pas en plus il ont lustrés leur os!

-Drago se sont des scientifique qui les ont découvert!

-Attend regarde...

Drago sortit discrètement sa baguette et l'agita, Harry horrifié le bouscula:

-T'es fou range ça!

Mais trop tard le petit dinosaure se mit à bouger et sauta hors de son centre d'exposition. Hermione surprise le regarda avant qu'il parte à toute jambe:

-Harry Dragoo mais qu'est ce que...

Un cri se fit entendre, les quatre amis partirent à la poursuite du dinosaure, une femme l'avait aperçut et c'était évanouis.

Dans une rue plus loin, Remus et Liz rejoindrent Sirius et Elie assis à la terrasse discutant:

-Coucou papa.

-Alors ces courses?

-Impeccable, répondit Remus.

-Je...

Mais Elie s'arrêtas et tous se tournèrent vers le dinosaure en os qui courait, étonnés ils virent Drago, Harry et Ron passer en courant sans faire attention à eux, Hermione, elle, s'arrêta en grimaçant:

-Je crois qu'ils ont fait une connerie!

-Qui? demanda Sirius.

-Harry et Drago!

Sirius partit en courant suivis de Remus, Liz et Elie éclatèrent de rire, puis toutes trois décidèrent de les rejoindre. Elles trouvèrent les garçons accompagnés de trois Auror et Arthur Weasley qui semblait être très en colère, il criait après Ron, Drago et Harry mort de rire:

-Mais vous êtes fou! Trois moldus vous ont vu! Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête! Et toi Ron...

-Mr Weasley tout est la faute de Drago! dit Harry.

-hé! Et de Harry mais j'avoues que Ron n'a rien à voir la dedans il était trop occuper a peloter Hermione!

Elie et Liz éclatèrent de rirent alors que la pauvre Hermione devenait rouge écrevisse. Arthur soufla un bon coup:

-Bon... Sirius je te laisse t'occuper de ces deux là!

-Ok... allez on retourne à Poudlard.

La petite bande suivirent Remus et Sirius en silence jusqu'au Chaudron baveur où ils atterrirent dans le bureau de Remus. Sirius racla la gorge:

-Liz, Elie, Hermione et Ron vous pouvez partirent, Vous deux je vous attend dans mon bureau dans 10 minutes.

-Pour? se risqua Harry.

-Votre heure de colle!

Soufflant tout le monde sortit. Dans le couloir les jeunes gens se séparèrent, Harry demanda à parler à Elie, Drago s'éloignant un peu pour attendre Harry:

-Harry?

-Bon... heu je voudrais te dire que en faite je...

-Harry tu bégaye! rit Elie.

-Je veux casser avec toi.

-Quoi!

Cette fois si elle avait crié:

-Tu me laisses tomber!

-Elie je t'aime beaucoup mais j'en ai marre t'es jamais là quand j'ai envie de câlin et puis tu préfères draguer tout les mecs sauf moi et j'en ai marre!

-Mais on était d'accord... je vois que Drago te donne de bonne idée.

-Elie...

-Bonsoir Potter! dit elle.

Elie partit en courant, il rejoint le blond qui le regardait froidement. Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Sirius, le brun bouillonnait sur place:

-C'est ta faute! lui dit Harry.

-Ho pauvre petit chou, se moqua Drago. Il est où déjà le bureau de Sirius.

-Au sixième!

-Tu connais bien dit moi?

-Autant que Liz!

-Justement en parlant de Liz tu sais ce qui m'énerve chez elle!

Mais Harry ne lui répondit rien il c'était comme figé et fixait le mur ou il n'y avais qu'un seul petit tableau représentant une tour noir. Drago lui demanda:

- Ca va?

-J'ai entendu quelque chose... c'est derrière ce mur!

-Ca y est tu nous refait le coup de Jeanne d'arc!

-Tient je savais pas que tu était si bon en histoire? se moqua Harry.

-Regarde le pros au travail.

Drago sortit sa baguette et lança un sort au mur mais le sort sembla ricocher sur les deux jeunes hommes, qui furent propulser à travers la fenêtre qui éclata sous l'impact.


End file.
